The Master of Death and The Girl Who Fell in Love with The Undead
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Harry Potter has finally decided he needs to move on. The wizarding world no longer needs it savior, meanwhile Bella Swan is slowly being torn apart by her love for the cullens as they prepare to leave her. Can Harry help fix Bella, or will he be a part of her falling into death's arms.
1. Chapter 1: Walking through the Veil

The master of Death and the girl who fell in love with the undead: A Harry Potter and Twilight Fanficion.

Chapter 1: Walking through the veil.

Legalities: This is a mature story; as such there will be things some people may not find suitable for younger viewers including lemons, limes, fluff, character deaths, and other things. This story takes place after the war with a slightly disillusioned Harry who wishes to become the master of death so he does something that only death knows he'll survive. Meanwhile in another world Bella Swan is being abandoned by the one she thought loved her. Can Harry help fix a broken girl, and what about when the Cullens return. With the summary said now I should warn you that I don't own the Harry Potter Universe or the Twilight Universe they belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers respectively.

Harry's POV:

I walked into the department of mysteries slowly. Voldemort was dead, I was now eighteen and the wizarding world had started to set itself right after the reign of tyranny which the bastard had released upon it. I thought of the friends I was leaving and sighed softly. I knew they wouldn't understand what I was doing, but the only way to become the master of death was to take the hollows and face death herself. I currently had the hollows on me and was preparing to take the final step to assimilate them. When I did so I would become the master of death and the hollows would take me where I was meant to do my duties. I knew it wasn't in this world as this world already had an incarnation of death that didn't need my help anymore with the death of tommy boy.

I walked through the department pulling the invisibility cloak around my shoulders, checking that the resurrection stone was on my hand, and the elder wand was in the holster on my wrist. I flicked it into my hand as I stepped into the room where the veil presided. I slowly walked down the steps toward the veil listening to the voices within. As I approached the veil I heard someone yell out from behind me "HARRY WAIT!" I slowly turned my head and saw Hermione staring at me with her hand held out. I watched her and said "Yes Hermione?" The war had changed the relationship between us; we weren't as close as we had been. She'd chosen Ron, which I wasn't unhappy with her for that, but that didn't mean I would just stop because she asked.

I sighed and stepped back from the veil then said "What do you need Hermione?" She stared at me and said "Is there any way to stop you? Isn't there someone you would stay for?" I slowly shook my head and said "No Hermione sorry. Everyone I would have chosen has their own things to worry about. Most of our friends have moved on and eventually I'll just be a legend in the eyes of the wizarding world which is somewhat of a good thing I think. Maybe it will remind them that Voldemort was meant to be stopped, and the next time they have a hero they won't constantly turn their backs on him or her."

Hermione winced at my words and said "Harry, you know it's not like that." I raised an eyebrow and said "Oh, so no one is trying to say that the war ended pureblood families, or that if I'd been quicker to kill Voldemort we would have lost Scrimgeour or Amelia Bones. They awarded me an order of merlin first class Hermione, but they want me to vanish now that they don't need me anymore. Most of our friends have forgotten about me and moved on with their lives, some don't ever want to see me again; others wanted one last goodbye which I was happy to give them. If you'd talked to Mcgonagle you'd know I've planned this for a while."

Hermione winced and said "I did talk to the professor, and she seemed distraught that you'd choose to end things like this." Harry smiled and said "I'm just ready to start the next great Adventure Mione. Also I have a job to do but I can't do it here." She stared at Harry and said "Is this why you left as soon as Riddle was defeated and came back only a few days ago?" I nodded and said "Of course, I had to learn all that I could. I travelled the world. Don't worry about my vaults, I took enough gold to get by if somehow I don't pass away and I left everything else to a few select people. I created a fund for orphans of the magical world, to go to school. I think you'd be proud of that at least."

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes then rushed over and hugged me. I stroked her back and said "It's ok Mione; I'm not worried about what I'm going to do. I figure that I have a purpose and it's not protecting the wizarding world. They don't need me anymore so I'm ready to move on." Mione stared at me as she released the hug and said "I'll miss you." I smiled and said "I'll miss you to Mione, but maybe I'll find what I've always been looking for on the other side of the veil." She nodded and slowly stepped back then watched as I climbed up on the dais and stared into the veil.

I had a flashback of Sirius falling through the first time we were here and shivered then slowly stepped into the veil feeling everything slip away. As soon as I was through the veil I found myself on a platform in darkness. I remembered the platform I'd seen when Voldemort had hit me with the killing curse and realized this was different. I took a step forward only for someone to walk out of the darkness in a cloak and stare at me.

I started to ask who they were when they held up their hand and said "No questions yet Harry, I'm going to let you see your loved ones for a little then we'll talk." I slowly nodded and watched as everything changed around me finding myself in a cozy house with Remus, Tonks, and Sirius sitting at a table looking younger for Remus and Sirius, but the same age she died at for Tonks. Suddenly a door opened and my parents walked in. They all glanced at me when I let out a soft cough. They blinked and Tonks said "Wotcher Harry, we're just waiting for Dumbledore." I raised an eyebrow and asked "None of you are surprised to see me?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and said "We know your just stopping by pup. If you were staying the beautiful lady death would have let us know. We'll continue watching over you even though you'll no longer be in the world you were born and grew up in." I blinked then just burst out laughing. I coughed a bit and said "Sorry that thought was funny to me." Sirius smirked and said "I was serious pup. We'll be watching you and we're all proud of you, right James, Lilly?" My dad nodded and said "Yes we're very proud of you Harry. The fact you stood up to the dark tosser even when you had the chance to run surprised us all. You're mother and I were never more proud than when you stood up for your school and protected everyone."

My mother nodded and smiled then walked over and hugged me. I melted into her embrace and mumbled "I couldn't save everyone though." She smiled sadly and said "No, you couldn't, but that's how life works sweetie, sometimes you can't save everyone." The door opened and in strolled Dumbledore smiling at me proudly. I smiled slightly and said "How are you professor?" He smiled back and said "I'm doing fine my boy, though we don't have much time. The lady is waiting on you." I nodded and asked "Is she…?" He nodded and said "She is indeed lady death. She's your new companion for the rest of your life until you finally move on and release the hallows."

I slowly nodded and said "Anything you guys can tell me about where I'm headed next?" They shook their heads and I sighed then said "Alright, well I better talk with Death. It was wonderful seeing you all again." My mother smiled and let me go then said "Trust your instincts Harry that's all any of us can tell you, and don't assume anything about the world you're going to." I nodded in acceptance then the room faded and I was back in the darkness facing the cowled figure. She smiled and said "Hello again Harry." I smiled back and ran a hand through my hair watching her.

She lowered the cowl revealing a woman with beautiful tanned skin, silver eyes, and dark hair that goes all the way down her back. She saw me admiring her and snapped a few times. I looked at her questioningly and she said "I'm here to give you your job, not for you to admire my beauty." I chuckled at that and said "Then please tell me where I'm going and what I'll be doing there milady." She smiled and said "I need you to go to a world where vampires are causing trouble and help get rid of a few problem children so to speak, as well as help a girl who is going to be faced with meeting me unless someone helps her."

I growled softly at that not knowing why it affected me and she smiled then said "Easy hero, I'll send you to her world and you can explore for a few months then return to her home town." I nodded and she moved her hand as if opening a door to a large forest in the middle of nowhere. I blinked and said "What do I do about credentials, money, etc.?" She smiled slightly and said "It'll all be set up under your name, just go to the nearest bank and get enough to travel then in June return to Forks." I nodded and stepped through the strange door which closed behind me. I walked out of the forest and into a small town then used my magic to throw up a glamor to hide myself realizing that the cloak, ring, and wand were gone.

I bought a car and drove out of town, somehow having the necessary skill to use the vehicle and finding myself with a wallet and driver's license saying I was seventeen. I was listed as an emancipated minor and I realized that meant I wasn't forced to go to school, though I figured I should enroll at the high school. I sighed and parked my car outside a house that was for sale then called the number on the sign and started talking with the real estate agent. I realized my accent was gone the longer we talked then she said she'd meet me out there. I smiled and leaned back in my car and waited for the real estate agent to show up. I slipped into a light doze, not realizing that things were going to get interesting next June.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kid

**Well to begin I want to start by thanking everyone who faved, followed, or reviewed chapter 1. I was honestly surprised by the turn out this story received. I can't wait to see people's reactions to chapter two in all honesty. I'd love a few reviews telling me what everyone thinks of the story. On a side note the point of view will be changing up from chapter to chapter obviously, though in some chapters the point of view will change throughout the chapter. As I said before I don't own twilight or Harry Potter. IF you thought I did, I wish, but the only stories I own are in my head and have yet to be published. Anyway with that said on to chapter 2 I guess where we get to see what Bella thinks of our new student who just appeared out of the blue. **

Chapter 2: The new kid.

Bella's POV:

I got out of bed sighing and looked at myself in the mirror. My dark brown hair fell down past my shoulders, my brown eyes were staring back at me and my slightly pale skin was showing around my loose t shirt and shorts I wore to bed. I sighed and got into the shower not thinking about much other than the fact I hadn't heard from my boyfriend Edward in a day or two, but there wasn't much going on so I wasn't too worried. I walked out of the shower and dried off then got dressed in a cream colored blouse, and faded blue jeans.

I walked downstairs and made Charlie and I breakfast. He smiled at me and said "Thanks Bells, you want a ride to school or is your truck going to be fine?" I smiled at him knowing this was a peace offering and said "The truck will be fine Dad, no worries." He nodded and went back to his coffee while I finished my juice and grabbed my bag and keys from by the door before heading out. I glanced up at the sky to see how the weather was and noticed the sun was making an uncommon appearance which meant either the Cullens wouldn't be at school today or they'd be waiting to see if the clouds moved in before arriving. I sighed as I thought about Edward and tossed my bag into my passenger seat then climbed into the trunk and headed toward the school.

As I arrived at the school the clouds came out and covered the sky again and everyone glanced up. I shrugged and started toward the cafeteria where Jess, Ange, Ben, Mike, Taylor, and Lauren were probably gathered. As I headed into the school I caught a sight of black hair and green eyes out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see who could have such different features only to see a new guy with blonde hair and grey eyes smiling at me. I smiled back and continued into school. As soon as I got our table my friends started talking about the new guy.

Lauren and Jess went on about how hot he was Mike joked that it was odd for someone to join school so late in the year, and I thought about that seriously. Why would someone who didn't seem to have a reason to be in Forks, A. Join high school toward the end of the year, B. Move here in the first place, and C. Seem familiar to me? I shook my head and went back to listening to the others. Mike continued making jokes about the new guy until Ben said "Well I don't know if he's a serial killer or not Mike, but I invited him to sit with us at lunch. Of course since the day is cloudy the Cullens will probably be here, so I guess you'll be sitting with them, right Bella?" I slowly nodded.

I got up as Edward and the others entered the school. I noticed Alice had an interested look on her face and wondered what had perked her interest. The Cullens saw me as I walked over and Edward got up then gently kissed me before saying "I have some things to tell you, but not now." I nodded and cuddled up with him at the table as the new guy walked past munching on an apple before the bell rang. Everyone got up and headed to their classes.

I headed to my first class of the day and noticed as the classes started going on that the teacher's seemed distracted. They weren't getting onto people for talking, they would go on and on for a bit then stop suddenly, and they would all glance at the door. At least that's what happened my first two classes. However my third period the new guy was introduced and everything seemed to go back to normal. He was introduced as Harry Potter and he smiled at everyone then took the desk beside me.

He held out a hand and said "Hi I'm Harry." I smiled and said "Hi Harry I'm Bella." He smiled and said "Nice to meet you," then turned back to the front of the room where the teacher was starting to assign project partners for our research paper. He pointed at me and said "Isabella Swan and Harry Potter." I blinked a few times and sighed realizing there was no getting out of it. I glanced at Harry who seemed as surprise d as I was. I didn't think Edward was going to be very happy about this. Eventually class ended and Harry said "So I guess I'll see you at lunch, or do you want to meet after school to discuss our project?"

I thought about it and said "I guess we can meet after school. I'll just have to tell my boyfriend." He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment thankfully then we split up. I went to my fourth period while he went to his. Fourth period passed uneventfully and the bell rang to signal for lunch. I walked out of the room and saw Harry walking by which he nodded at me politely and continued on his way. I followed him until I got to my locker then tossed my books in and closed it only for Edward to appear and lean down to kiss me. I mentally sighed feeling like this was getting old even though I was used to Edward and his controlling attitude.

I kissed him back and the two of us walked to the lunch room and saw Alice and the other Cullens staring as Edward and I sat down. I poked her in the shoulder getting her attention and said "What's wrong?" She blinked and said "I can't see the new guy's future. I tried but I just couldn't get a read on him, Jasper can't read his emotions and he seems so different from anyone else." I blinked and said "That's odd, Edward can you read his mind?" Edward focused on Harry then slowly shook his head and said "No. I can't get a read on him." I nodded and muttered "He is different I guess." The Cullens looked at me questioningly and I said "We're paired up as partners in our History class third period."

Alice smiled and said "Cool, so that means you get to know him better. You think after a while you can introduce us to him?" I thought about it and said "I could introduce you guys after school because he wants to come work on the project at my place." Edward grumbled but the rest of the Cullens seemed to like the idea. Alice started off on shopping after that and I tuned her out thinking about the meeting at the end of the day. I got up as the bell rang and headed to the rest of my classes which passed rather uneventfully other than biology.

Edward was being more over protective than usual and said something about not liking the new guy. I figured it was just because he couldn't read his mind so I brushed it off. Edward walked me to my last class of the day and then headed off to his own class. We met up at the end of the period and walked out to my truck. Harry saw us and walked over as the other Cullens appeared and said "Hey Bella, you still want to work on our project?" I nodded and said "Of course Harry, but before we leave I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Edward and his family. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, the guy next to her is her boyfriend Emmet, the slightly shorter guy next to him is Jasper Hale, the pixie with dark hair is Alice Cullen, and the guy holding onto me is Edward."

Harry smiled politely at them and held out his hand saying "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." Jasper shook his hand looking into his eyes, followed by Emmet. Rosalie and Alice were studying him carefully both seeming to sense something about him the rest of us couldn't see. He smiled and said "So you guys are all family, huh?" The Cullens nodded and he said "Awesome, the number of you reminds me of some friends from back home. Anyway I guess me and Bella should head out." I nodded and kissed Edward then climbed into my truck while Harry walked over to a simple black nondescript ford focus.

The Cullens went and piled into their vehicles then drove to their place while Harry followed me. I pulled up in front of the house and saw Charlie's cruiser. I parked in my usual spot and Harry parked leaving room for Charlie or I to get out past him if we needed to. He got out of his car and followed me into the house where Charlie was sitting inside at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. I walked in and kissed his cheek saying "Hi dad, this is my new friend Harry, he came over so we can work on our history project together." My dad got up and held out his hand which Harry shook firmly. Harry smiled and said "Hello Chief Swan, I'm Harry Potter." Charlie blinked and said "How'd you know I was the police chief, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and said "I heard about it at school, and since the only Swan besides Bella was Chief Swan I put two and two together. Sorry if I surprised you." Charlie waved it off and Harry and I headed upstairs after he and dad talked for a bit. Charlie watched us go and by the look on his face he had no problems with Harry, unlike Edward. I didn't know what his problem with Edward was, but I knew he had a problem with my boyfriend for more reasons than just because he was my boyfriend. I led Harry to my room and sat down on my bed while he leaned on the wall. He pulled his bag off his shoulder and lowered it to the floor then pulled out his history book and said "So should we start on the project, or do you have some other intentions than just working together that you invited me over for."

I blinked surprised at his brisk manner and said "No we can start on the project, unless you just want to talk or something." He shrugged and said "It's your home Bella; I don't plan on interrogating you or anything, though if you plan on interrogating me I'd like to know why." I nodded and said "Alright, let's get our project started then I'll decide if I'm going to interrogate you or not." He chuckled and plopped down in the chair by my desk then asked "So what are we going to do the project on, I personally am partial to the Victorian era." I shrugged and said "Works for me Harry." He nodded and the two of us started scanning our books for anything they had about the Victorian era. Eventually we found a bit and started doing our report talking aloud so the other would know our thoughts.

Finally after about twenty minutes I looked at Harry and said "Alright, now I'll interrogate you, and the reason is because I'm curious about you and obviously I'm gonna end up relaying this stuff to Edward and the Cullens." He nodded and sat back watching me then said "Fire away, but know I will not be telling you everything about me just because you ask and plan on keeping some things about my life to myself." I nodded and started with the simple "Why'd you move to Forks?" He smiled at me and said "A friend told me this place would be good for me to start a new life. I believed her so here I am."

I got a feeling Harry was holding back, but I didn't know how much or what, so I continued "Where'd you live before coming to Forks?" He smiled again and said "Here and there, mostly in England though." I blinked and said "You don't sound British." He laughed softly and said "I worked hard to get rid of the accent." I nodded and asked "Anyone as school catch your attention?" He shook his head and smirked slightly then said "Sadly no, I haven't met anyone who really interested me all that much other than you and the Cullens."

I nodded and he glanced out the window then said "I think that's enough for tonight, I believe I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day in peace. I need to get home anyway; I have a few things I need to fix up." I nodded and he walked to the door then I followed him downstairs. I followed him downstairs then started dinner for Charlie and me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Charlie and Harry talked then Harry left. Charlie walked over and said "I like your new friend Bells." I looked at him and he said "He seems different, but in a good way. He kind of has old eyes, as if he's seen things he really shouldn't have. I only noticed it because I've seen older members of the force who had the same eyes." I nodded thinking about that then finished cooking and the two of us sat down to eat, both of us with our own thoughts about the new boy in town whose eyes were older than his body.

**Author's note: Well I guess Harry's secrets aren't quite as secret as he thinks. I wonder how long it will take Bella's intuition to learn everything she can about Harry including why he seems so distant. Wait I already know, so I really should just be asking how long you guys think that it'll take for Bella to figure things out, and if the Cullens will figure anything out before they leave, because yes they will leave, though one or two may stay behind, who knows. Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter two and am currently working on Chapter 3. Next chapter we meet more characters and see things happen. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Woods

**Well this time we have Chapter 3. The disclaimer is still that I own nothing other than original characters and storyline. With that said on to the next chapter. I honestly am not completely happy with this chapter, but ah well I got across what I wanted to get across and next chapter we see more of the characters. **

Chapter 3: The Woods

Harry's POV:

I woke up in a cold sweat seeing the faces of a few of my classmates from after the battle of Hogwarts staring at me in my dreams. I thought of Dennis and Colin Creevey who snuck back to join the battle despite knowing what it would me. I shook my head as I heard a voice say "You know I brought you to a new world to escape your past, not so you could drown yourself in memories." I blinked and thought _"Death is that you?" _The voice laughed and said  
>"Who else can get into your head Harry?" I snorted and Death continued "As I was saying think of this as a new start Harry."<p>

I nodded and got out of bed as death continued "Anyway there were people you couldn't save in your world, but there are people who need you to save them in this world. Bella isn't the only one I brought you here for, though she is one of the most pressing seeing as the transportation took longer than expected and it's already June." I sighed as she continued "So with that bit of info in your head, you ready for the year to end?" I thought about it and nodded causing Death to laugh and continue "Good, good, this is one of the few times you'll hear from me. I suggest you continue practicing Occlumency if you want to keep the Cullens on their toes." I nodded and Death's voice faded away as I went to take a shower.

I climbed into the shower and started washing up lathering my hair up, applying soap to my body, and letting it all be washed away down the drain along with the sweat from the night before. I climbed out of the shower and dried off then went to my room and pulled out a dark green shirt that Hermione probably would have said went well with my eyes before I used a glamour to turn them gray and a pair of dark blue jeans. I glanced at myself in the mirror and saw that everything, including my stupid scar was hidden by the glamour.

I walked downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal not feeling like cooking this morning and glanced at the stove seeing that it was only seven o' clock. I snorted and thought _"Of course I wake up earlier than I need to because of stupid nightmares. At least that's the first ones this week; maybe this move has been good for me." _I snorted to myself realizing that thoughts like that were what death wanted me to be thinking so I stretched and shook my head my hair falling into my eyes. I brushed it away as I walked out and climbed in my car then drove to school.

I was greeted by Jessica and Angela who smiled at me and said "Hey Harry, I heard you and Bella were paired up on your history project. What are you guys doing it on?"

I smiled at her and said "We're doing the Victorian era. Why do you ask?" She shrugged and glanced past me. I followed her eyes and saw Ben walking up. He grinned and I nodded at him then stepped out of the way so he could talk with Angela while Jessica watched me hungrily. I was used to the look on her face, it was one of hunger.

I sighed mentally and asked "Something up Jessica?"

She smiled and said "No Harry, though I prefer you call me Jess rather than Jessica."

I nodded and said "Duly Noted." She giggled so fakely I wanted to gag. I just smiled at her and walked past on my way to my locker. I noticed the Cullens arriving and the pixie Alice suddenly started to follow me. I sighed realizing I wasn't going to get through this morning without talking to her and stopped allowing her to catch up. A voice in my head told me she was a vampire and I realized that Death had probably added it so I knew who was human, who wasn't, and what the difference between the creatures of this world and my own were.

I flicked my wrist sending a wave of energy out that caused the doors to open as I glanced at Alice and asked "Yes Ms. Cullen?" She studied me and didn't say anything so I just shrugged and continue walking to my locker in a companionable silence. After a while she poked my shoulder to get my attention and I asked "Yes?"

She studied me and said "You have old eyes, like Jasper."

I smiled slightly and said "Oh well I don't know about Mr. Hale, but I do know my eyes are 'old' because I've seen a lot in this life." She nodded and we continued on in silence until we reached my locker.

I glanced at Alice who was studying me quietly and thought about saying something snarky like "take a picture it will last longer." However I just couldn't. I didn't know why but I couldn't allow myself to be too harsh with Alice, because I felt some kind of connection to the small vampire. I watched her and she suddenly smiled at me then said "I believe I have figured you out." I raised an eyebrow encouraging her to explain and she did so with gusto saying "You're not big on people knowing much about you, you have a problem with people flirting with you cause you don't want anyone to get to close to you, you are a very kind person with a troubled past, and you've suffered in the past."

I blinked slightly surprised and she smirked as if may slight surprise was enough to tell her that she was completely right. I stretched and said "Ok, so you may have me figured out somewhat, but there's a lot you don't know." She nodded and studied me more then walked off. I stared after her blinking and thought _"Well, that was interesting. I wonder if Alice is going to tell her family what she's figured out about me. If so, will they tell Bella and will she confront me about it."_ I shook my head to clear it and started for my first period class.

It passed rather uneventfully, as did second period. Third period I was paired up with Bella and we were given the period to work on our project. I pulled out my history book, and a few books I'd gotten from the library on the Victorian era, and Bella studied me. I looked at her questioningly and she said "So Alice told me a bit about you." I motioned for her to continue and she said "You said you've seen a lot in this life, is that why your eyes look so tired?" I nodded and closed my eyes sighing wondering how much more she'd ask me.

I opened them as she said "So, what else are you hiding?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. She explained "I know you're hiding whatever caused you to have 'old eyes' as everyone calls them. Jasper has them because he's seen a lot of fighting, but that can't possibly be why you are the way you are. There hasn't been any fighting in England for years, unless you lied about spending most of your life in England."

I raised an eyebrow and said "I swear on my life everything I told you was true." Bella blinked as a light flashed and I smirked saying "Seems like someone was playing with the lights." Bella nodded not really believing my explanation then the two of us got to work on our project. I gave her information I remembered from the wizarding world which was basically stuck in the Victorian era, but never let her know where the information was from. I wondered why I trusted Alice and Bella, neither one had done anything to harm my trust of course, but neither had done anything to earn it either.

Bella looked at me and said "So I'm guessing you studied the Victorian era before?" I nodded mutely and she continued "Cool, where'd you go to school, or were you home schooled?" I smirked remembering Hogwarts and thought about how to reply to her question honestly. I could just tell her I went to an expensive boarding school or I could tell her about my studying abroad.

I shrugged and said "I studied abroad a bit, but the first couple of years of school I had were at a boarding school in Scotland." Bella slowly nodded realizing I had yet to lie to her so it was obvious I wasn't going to start in the middle of class just because she asked me to tell her a bit about my life. I continued "I learned most of what I know while travelling, but none of my schooling was what you would call normal. I can't really explain what I mean, but let's just say for me, school has never been dull." She nodded and we went back to working on the project while she thought of other things to ask me. However as she was about to ask me her next question the bell rang and I hurried to my next class, which amusingly enough had Alice in it.

Alice looked at me when I walked in and I sat down next to her. She studied me and said "You look troubled." I shrugged and didn't say anything causing her to continue "It's almost like your remembering things that bother you. Bella didn't interrogate you did she?" I slowly nodded to let her know that she had but then shrugged to say it was no big deal. Alice blinked and muttered about needing to tell that girl to relax and not stress so much.

I thought about telling her what my own thoughts on Bella were but my intuition told me to keep my mouth shut. I shook my head and asked "Not going to continue her interrogation are you?" She shook her head and I sighed in relief then she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I stretched and she watched me then muttered something under her breath which I couldn't quite catch.

I looked at her questioningly and she said "Nothing Harry, nothing at all." I nodded as our biology class continued and popped my back then she asked "You want to sit with my family at lunch, I'm sure you'd get along with at least one of my brothers." I shrugged not feeling like telling her that I had no idea if I was even going to be in the cafeteria at lunch, let alone eating with anyone in particular. She smiled and poked me then grabbed my face and tried to turn my slight frown into a smile saying "Cheer up, it's not like I'm asking you to do something that'll kill you. I'm just asking you to have lunch with me, my family, and Bella."

I chuckled slightly and pushed her hands off my face then said "Fine, fine. I'll have lunch with your family, although I don't know why you guys even grab lunch when you didn't seem to eat anything from what I saw yesterday." Alice flinched and stared at me as if trying to divulge what I meant by that but I just smiled innocently not telling her that I knew what her family were and not revealing anything with my look. She sighed and muttered about paranoia, I think, and then she pretended to take notes.

I figured since she was a vampire she'd probably taken the class before and knew more about biology than the teacher did. I snorted to myself at that thought then the bell rang and we headed to lunch where I saw Edward and Bella sitting at their table. I glanced at Alice and asked "You sure your family won't mind me eating with them?" She shook her head and I nodded then went and grabbed a tray of food before sitting at the table where Alice was animatedly chatting with Rosalie.

Rosalie noticed me and started studying me holding up a hand to stall Alice then said "You know something that you're hiding." I shrugged not saying anything and she said softly "Why don't you tell me what you know?"

I smiled slightly and said "Because if I told everything I know to every pretty girl who asked I'd never have any secrets." Emmet let out a booming laugh and Jasper chuckled softly while Alice stared at me mouth slightly agape and Bella snickered at the look on Rosalie's face. Edward smirked seeming to find something funny then started whispering to Bella which caused her to turn to him questioningly. They talked quietly enough I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew by the look on Bella's face that whatever it was, she wasn't exactly happy with it.

Eventually the bell rang and we all got up. I threw away what was left of my food as the Cullens threw away their entire trays and Bella did the same as me then we all went our separate ways. The rest of the day flew by and I decided to head home then head into the woods for a while to go over the day and just be out in nature. I knew there was nothing in these woods nearly as dangerous as what I'd faced in the forbidden forest and that made me smile. As I walked through the woods I heard the sound of footsteps and hid behind a tree as I saw Bella and Edward appear then walk past me. I silently followed them wondering what they could possibly be talking about.

Bella's POV:

I followed Edward deep into the woods. He'd said he had something he wanted to talk to me about and that it involved our relationship. I didn't know why I felt a tinge of worry as he said that and then when we got pretty deep in he started talking. I just listened feeling my entire world shatter around me. I asked him why he would say the things he was saying and he just gave me a look as if it should be obvious. I closed my eyes holding back my tears then opened them and watched as he ran off blindingly fast.

I chased after him calling his name trying to get him to come back. Suddenly it started raining. I dropped to my knees after walking for a good ten to twenty minutes and just let the darkness envelope me. I felt the cold seeping into my bones and let the tears out. I just kept crying feeling my life draining away then the darkness completely consumed me. I found myself floating then suddenly I felt warmth envelope me and heard a voice whisper "It's alright Bella, it's alright." I opened my eyes to see a mop of messy black hair and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen before. I started to ask who it was but it turned into a coughing fit and I felt myself go back under into the darkness, but this time there was a light and warmth surrounding me.

The first thing I heard was voices. They were speaking but I couldn't really make out the words at first then I could grasp a bit here and there.

"Cullen."

"Raining so hard, thought we'd lost her."

"Be ok, just take time."

I found myself back in the clearing and he was leaving then he turned around and his eyes were red. He said "You're worthless. You were never meant to be anything more than a game." I woke up screaming my throat raw and heard footsteps rushing up stairs then felt someone grasping my shoulders and saying "It is ok Bells, it is ok. You're home now." I glanced up into Charlie's face as the screaming died away and Harry walked into the room. He looked questioningly at Charlie who said "She just woke up from a nightmare." He nodded and Charlie continued "That bastard Cullen abandoned you in the woods and Harry found you. He said he'd been out walking and he heard you calling his name. He picked you up and you were soaked to the bone. We had a search party out looking for you; I thought I told you to stay out of the woods?"

I shivered and Harry said "Relax Chief Swan." He glanced at me and said "I know what it's like to have nightmares Bella; I can make you something to help you sleep if you want." I nodded at the idea of something to help me sleep. He nodded and walked downstairs then came back up carrying a cup of tea and said "Drink this." I took it and sipped it. It tasted Minty, strangely enough. I sipped it slowly finding myself getting drowsy as Harry said "Charlie why don't you and I go downstairs and leave Bella to get some rest."

Charlie slowly nodded and said "Alright Harry, but you have got to start calling me Charlie. I know you think of me as Chief Swan, but after what you did for Bella I really would prefer you to call me Charlie." Harry sighed and they walked out of the room talking then I slipped into a deep sleep finally not dreaming of the horrible thing that had happened to me that night.

Harry's POV:

I sighed sitting in my house making more tea for Bella. I figured she could use it, though if I didn't do it right she'd develop a dependence on it that I really didn't want to happen. If she didn't talk to anyone in a week I'd talk with her about everything I decided. I walked outside into the woods and just started wandering around in them. I blinked when I heard the sound of howling and followed it to the Quileute Reservation. I walked around hearing the howls again and following them. They sounded so lonely. I don't know why that was my thoughts, but that was the only thing I could think the more I heard the howls. I eventually arrived at a spot where a lone wolf was patrolling the edge of the reservation. I studied the wolf and noticed it was a dark colored fur. It turned as it heard my footsteps and growled softly at me.

I held up my hands and said "Easy, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just came because you sounded lonely, if you're not well then sorry to bother you." The wolf watched me warily and I studied it carefully. It growled softly and barked at me causing me to laugh and say "I probably sound crazy, but well I just have a feeling there's more to you than a regular wolf." It stared at me with its head cocked to the side then ran off. I blinked and muttered "Ok, so obviously there is something wrong with me if I'm talking to animals and thinking they understand me."

I shook my head and started farther into the woods then I heard someone say "Who are you, and what are you doing on our land?" I turned and found myself looking at several people who were at least six feet tall and were watching me warily.

I sighed and said "My name's Harry Potter. As for why I'm here, I heard a wolf howling. I followed the sound, which seemed to be lonely and here I am." They stared at me as if I was nuts and I said "Yeah I thought I was nuts too. Talking to a wolf and all, of course she seemed to find me more entertaining than scary or anything else." One of the guys watching me burst out laughing. The rest just looked at me like I was either an idiot, crazy, or I honestly don't know what a few of their gazes meant. There were six of them. I asked "Who are you guys? You're obviously Quileute since you called the reservation your land."

Suddenly a girl walked up looking tired and said "You are an odd one." I looked at her and saw that her eyes were the same as the wolf's and the voice said "Shifters," along with a detailed explanation about what shifters were. I shook my head and the girl continued "I'm Leah." I blinked and thought_ "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." _I shook my head and she said "This is my little brother Seth." She pointed at one of the boys, and then pointed at the rest in order saying "That's Sam, Embry, Quil, Jake, Jared, and Paul." I nodded to each of them in turn and Leah continued "And you came here because you heard a wolf that was lonely?"

I nodded and said "Yup, that about sums it up." She snorted and I said "I know it's weird, but I know what it's like to be alone, and I couldn't handle the idea of even an animal being completely alone." She stared at me amazed and I continued "Now I guess I should head out of here." She slowly nodded and the guys watched me turn then jog back the way I came. As I got to the boundary I passed a large wolf which growled at me. I smiled at it as I jogged past and didn't say anything. It blinked and watched me go; at least I think it was watching me.

I jogged back to my place with Leah on my mind. She was very beautiful, and the only other girls who'd caught my attention were Alice, and Bella both of which I knew had their own problems they were going through. I shook my head to clear it and headed home then from there I headed back home where I crashed on my couch. I passed out and ended up dreaming about the war again.


	4. Chapter 4: Helping Bella Heal

**Well here it is, Chapter 4. In this chapter an old friend comes back and one of the many threats in the world of Twilight is taken care of. As well as Bella learning several secrets. A few people show up and cause trouble, but it's nothing Harry and Bella can't handle. Anyway I guess with that short summary the chapter can get underway. I hope you guys enjoy and as usual I own nothing except the plot and original characters the rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J. . Two beautiful ladies who wont' sue me because I'm not making any money off their works despite combining them without their permission. Anyway on to the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Helping Bella Heal, Getting rid of a few problems, and meetings with old friends and new.

Bella POV:

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and stretched slowly feeling a little better than I'd felt for days, but oddly lonely. I silently wondered if Harry was coming over today and why the thought of him made me smile. I stretched and climbed out of bed then took a shower. I took my time, letting the water and soap run down my body as I sighed thinking about the past. I thought about how much I'd changed while dating Edward and how Harry was bringing the old me back. He was forcing me to be the girl who'd taken care of her mother and father again just by making me think for myself. I smiled slightly realizing that maybe Edward leaving could be a good thing, then again it could be a horrible thing and I was just trying to put a positive spin on it.

I sighed and dried my hair then got dressed and headed downstairs, only to hear a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it to see Harry smiling at me. I smiled back unconsciously and he said "So, the tea been helping?"

I nodded and said "Yeah though I used the last of it last night."

He nodded and said "Sadly I can't give you more, because it becomes rather addictive and some people can't sleep without it. That being said, how about we go for a walk and talk?" I nodded and pulled on my jacket because I noticed it was raining and the two of us started walking off away from the house.

I shivered at how much this was like when he left me and hoped Harry was going to tell me he was leaving, I'd come to rely on him as my rock and he was helping me back to the old girl I was. I couldn't handle him leaving when I just got used to him being a part of my life. He seemed to realize this as he said "I'm not going to abandon you Bella; I just thought you might want to talk about your life with the vampires, and yes I'm talking about the Cullens." I blinked and stared at him causing him to stop and sigh then said "I've seen a lot of things in my life; vampires are rather small on the scale of interesting things I've seen."

I laughed slightly at that and said "What gave away that they were vampires?" He just smiled at me as if to say 'I've got a secret and I'm not telling you.' I glared and tackled him causing him to laugh and pushed me off him. I glared as I got up and huffed then said "Well if you know that, what else do you know about them?"

He shrugged and said "Edward had you enthralled, between him and Alice you weren't acting like the girl Charlie described you as. I realized that part of that, if not the majority, was because Edward was using a vampire's natural ability to seduce their prey to hold you enthralled and make you his, pet, for lack of a better time." I noticed the anger in his eyes and raised an eyebrow questioningly. He looked away and said "I hate manipulator. I was manipulated a lot when I was younger, and I never quite grew out of hating those who are manipulative assholes."

I slowly nodded and said "Ah, so you hate Edward because you feel he was manipulating me?" He nodded and looked at me as if to say that wasn't the only reason but it was up to me to figure out the rest. I looked at him and said "Do you have somewhere we can go so I can talk to you about all this, since I know you won't let it go." He smirked and nodded then dragged me back to the house and motioned for me to get in his car. I sighed and got in the passenger seat then he climbed and drove to his place. We got out and I said "Ok, so your house, anyone else here?"

He shook his head and said "Nope, no one but me. I live alone and in all honesty I prefer it that way, though I do miss a few of my old friends." I nodded in understanding thinking back to Phoenix. I stretched and sat down on his couch while he walked into the kitchen to make us both mugs of hot chocolate. I watched him as I relaxed on the couch then he walked in and said "Alright now why don't you let your feelings go and tell me about the Cullens."

I sighed and felt tears gathering in my eyes as I started to tell him about how the Cullens had taken me in. I told him everything, about how Edward made me feel special, missing hanging out with Alice, my animosity with Rosalie, playing with the boys, the incident with Jasper on my birthday. I just let it all go crying into Harry's shoulder as I went on. I told him about what happened in the woods and he wrapped his arms around me gently shushing me. He stroked my hair holding me close and I curled into him wondering who the boy with black hair I'd seen was.

Eventually Harry looked at me and asked "Feel better?" I nodded and I did, I felt a lot better with all that off my chest. I curled into him and he handed me my hot chocolate which I sipped while he leaned back in his seat then suddenly he set me on the couch and got up. He asked "What would you do, well let's just say if a female vampire arrived, maybe one of the girls coming back?"

I blinked and said "Why do you ask?" He continued watching out the window and just glanced at me then I said "Well it depends on who it was. If it was Alice or Esme I'd probably hug them to death, if it was Rose I don't know how I'd act."

He slowly nodded and said "Remind me what everyone looks like again?" I slowly described everyone and his shoulders seemed to relax then there was a knock on the door. He glanced at me then walked over and opened it. I glanced past him and saw Alice letting out a squee of delight.

She saw me and rushed past Harry to pull me in a hug saying "Thank god I'm not too late, I had a vision of Victoria attacking you and then you turning. I told Edward and he told me not to worry about it. Suddenly we both heard a commotion at the door and Alice pulled me down covering my eyes and watching over the couch as the sound of fighting escalated then we both heard the sound of snarling. She looked at me and said softly "Wolf, Victoria, Harry, what is going on?" I shrugged as confused as she seemed then we both got up as we heard the sound of someone lighting a match and tossing it. We heard a loud fwoosh and I glanced over the couch to see Harry and a wolf watching Victoria burst into flames.

Harry glanced at the wolf and said "Well you must have followed my scent home. There a reason you decided to burst in?" Alice stiffened beside me and watched the wolf which growled softly at her then studied Harry. He studied it in return and said "Yes? I'd rather my guests didn't fight so even though you have a natural animosity to vampires I'd rather you two got along. Consider my place neutral territory." The wolf and Alice both looked at Harry like he was nuts and he said "Yes I know what both of you are. No I'm not going to explain how; no, Bella doesn't know anything except that one of you is a vampire. So if you'd like to keep that secret I suggest you head out."

The wolf licked Harry's cheek then ran off. Alice stared and said "You know I'm a vampire?" Harry nodded and Alice continued "Did you know before or after Bella told you?" He held up one finger which I took to mean before and Alice looked at me. I nodded to tell her yes he knew before and she sighed then said "Ok, how long have you known that I was a vampire, and why weren't you surprised when I showed up on your doorstep?"

Harry chuckled and said "I saw you through the curtains." I looked at him confused, as did Alice and he sighed then motioned for us to get up. We did so and walked over to where he was standing and he motioned for us to look out the curtains. At first there wasn't anything to see except the dark green of the curtains then all of a sudden we could see Harry's yard where the wolf from earlier was sitting. Harry followed our eyes and sighed then glanced at Alice pointedly. She blinked and looked at him questioningly. He sighed and said "I'm wondering if you will get along with her if I let her back in the house, after I lend her some pants and a shirt."

I blinked completely confused and Alice said "Sure, I don't really mind the pooches." Harry chuckled at her term for the wolf then walked upstairs. Alice and I walked back over to the couch and Alice said "Bella, don't freak if the wolf suddenly disappears and a human takes its place." I slowly nodded completely confused and Alice smiled slightly at me patting me on the head and said "It's one of those supernatural things. You'll understand soon enough." I just sighed and nodded as Harry walked past us and out the door carrying a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants.

I glanced at Alice and said "This has something to do with why you guys won't go to the beach, doesn't it?" She nodded and I sighed again then leaned back and said "What have I gotten myself into." Alice laughed at that and gave me a look like 'You're only asking that now, after dating a vampire?' I thought about it and burst out laughing at the idea that anything could surprise me after dating Edward then Harry walked in with a girl walking behind him glaring at Alice.

Harry sighed and said "Behave. I told you my house is neutral territory. Neither of you is going to attack the other while in my home." He looked at Alice who was trying to look angelic and snorted then plopped into his recliner and said "Have a seat Leah." The girl slowly walked over to the only other chair in the room and sat down then looked at Harry questioningly. He shrugged at her look and said "They technically were here before you, and until a little while ago you weren't invited though thank you for the help with Victoria."

The girl nodded and said "Not a problem Harry, it's what my job is." Harry just nodded and closed his eyes while Leah turned to Alice and said "I thought your family left, leech." Alice sighed and gave some comeback but I was trying to place where I'd seen Leah before. Leah saw me staring and said "What there something on my face?" I shook my head and she asked "Then why exactly are you staring at me?"

I shrugged and said "I'm trying to place where I've seen you before." She just watched me as I snapped and said "The bonfire." She raised an eyebrow and I said "You were at the bonfire when I was talking to Jake and he told me the legends." She slowly nodded and I sighed content in knowing where I'd seen her before then looked at Harry who was talking quietly to Alice and said "Anything you two would care to share?" They both shook their heads, Harry looking slightly amused and Alice looking like she would blush if she could.

Harry got up and said "I'll leave you three to talk; I need to deal with some things upstairs. If any of you need me don't hesitate to come get me." We nodded and watched him leave then I stretched and looked at Alice and Leah who were having a stare off as if they both expected the other to suddenly attack them. Suddenly Harry yelled "NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE BEING AROUND EACH OTHER, YOU CAN TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" I blinked as Leah blushed and Alice looked sheepish.

I got up and said "I'm going to grab a bottle of water, don't kill each other while I'm in the kitchen." They snorted and I grabbed my bottle of water then sat back down and said "Alright, so what exactly am I missing, and why do you two hate each other so much?" Alice just shrugged and pointed at Leah who growled softly and watched her warily. I sighed and said "Alice explain. Now."

Alice sighed and said "You know the Quiluetes of La Push?" I nodded in answer to her question and she said "Well some of them can turn into wolves." I looked at Leah to see if she was going to contradict this but she just shook her head. Alice continued "They have a treaty with my family. If we don't cross into their territory or attack any humans they'll leave us alone. The fact one of them crossed the boundary is surprising."

Leah snorted and said "Not that surprising since Harry basically walked into our territory and changed things around him." We both looked at her questioningly and she said "Sam, the alpha, and Jake his beta, were so surprised by him that they didn't know what to think. Harry said he'd followed the sounds of a lonely wolf to our territory but he didn't explain things more than that. I didn't quite believe him so I tracked his scent here. It's close to the boundary line so it's not technically in Cullen territory even if it's not in our territory." Alice stuck her tongue out at Leah who growled in response only for Harry to walk downstairs and throw rags at both of them.

They looked at him questioningly and he said "Since Bella's the only one who can behave she gets to relax while you two help me wash my car." I burst out laughing at the looks on Alice and Leah's faces. He smirked and said "Unless of course you both think you can challenge me." They shook their heads both with looks of worry on their faces and I silently congratulated Harry on getting the best of not only a vampire but a shape-shifter as well. Harry glanced at me and said "Bella you can relax on the sidelines or in here while the three of us wash my car. Unless of course these two decide they'd rather leave and not be invited back."

I snickered and Alice looked hurt while Leah blinked and muttered something about Alpha wolf syndrome. Harry yawned and walked outside setting up a lawn chair then pulled a bucket out of his garage and filled it with soap and water before tossing some rags in it and taking off his shirt. All three of us admired his body, it was lean and quite athletic, the only thing that bothered me was his back had a lot of healed scars on it and he had a scar on his chest that looked odd. Leah and Alice seemed curious about the scars and started talking in whispers. It seemed like they'd become co-conspirators after seeing the scars on Harry's back.

Harry glanced at us and seemed to realize we'd seen his back. He didn't blush though his eyes glowed briefly as if with an inner power. He started scrubbing his car and I said "What are you two planning?" They just smiled at me and I shivered deciding to stay out of their way. They started quietly conversing and I silently wished I had super hearing so I could hear what they were planning and if it was directed at me. Harry meanwhile just continued scrubbing his car until it was covered in suds.

Suddenly Alice rushed over and held Harry's arms behind his back. He glanced over his shoulder at her and said "What are you up to?" She just smiled in response while Leah slowly crept up with the bucket of suds and water. Harry turned and said "Don't even think about it Leah." She just smiled and upended the bucket over him as Alice let go of his arms and he started to turn away. The water splashed down all over him and the bucket landed on his head but I swore for a second when the water hit him his eyes and hair had changed color.

Harry lifted the bucket off his head, while Alice and Leah were laughing at him and I asked "You ok, Harry?" I had a slight smile on my face and he shrugged then I asked "Want me to get you a towel, they're upstairs right?" He nodded and I walked inside then rushed upstairs studying his house as I walked. It was Victorian style architecture. It didn't feel very lived in, though that was unsurprising since only Harry lived here and he tended to come to my place during the day or was at school during the week. Walls were all coated with Oak and Walnut and the furniture was all made of wood rather than plastic or anything. There were a few paintings of scenery here and there hanging on the walls.

I got to the second floor and noticed it seemed more lived in since Harry's study and bedroom were up here. There were scuff marks on the floor; the doors had signs on them that were done in paper, other than the bathroom which was just open. I walked in and noticed the fact that the sinks were marble, the toilet porcelain, and the faucets were a shiny chrome. I grabbed a few towels and walked downstairs and outside only to get blasted by the hose as Alice ran past me. Luckily I raised the towels over my head and they didn't get the soaking my shirt did. I heard Harry say "Bollocks. Sorry about that Bella, are you alright?" I nodded and tossed him a towel then started using one on myself muttering under my breath.

Alice giggled and said "Sorry Bella but you look like a drowned rat." I glared at her and she held up her hands quickly in placating gesture. I glared and tackled her then messed up her perfect pixie cut hair. Leah just laughed at the two of us then suddenly yelped causing me to turn away from tormenting Alice to see what happened. It appeared Harry had set the hose to jet and shot Leah right in the ass. Harry chuckled and Alice tried to struggle out of my grip without hurting me by using her vampire strength.

I smiled wondering what about Harry brought this out in us and why we were all so relaxed around the young man with a hidden past. Harry noticed me watching him and pulled on his shirt then said "If you want Bells I can get you another shirt, since yours is kind of see through." I glanced down at my shirt, which was white, and eeped. I realized Harry could see my bra rather easily and the other girls were smirking at me as if they knew what was going through my head. I covered up my chest and nodded at Harry who took off his shirt and tossed it to me then walked inside to get another. I pulled the shirt on after taking mine off and inhaled Harry's scent.

Harry smelled like pine trees, paper or parchment, ink, strangely enough blood, and a sea breeze. I wondered how one person could mix all those scents together. Leah seemed to see the dazed look on my face and said "Yeah he smells wonderful. However his attitude is really surprising. He makes my wolf listen, and Sam has trouble doing that. I don't know what it is about him, but he definitely isn't a normal human." Alice nodded and sighed softly then leaned on the now clean car and Leah smirked at the faraway look on her face. I grinned and started prodding the pixie vampire to tell me what she was thinking.

Harry POV:

I walked out of my room pulling on a shirt and walked downstairs where Bella was chatting with Leah and Alice. I felt my groin stirring at the thought of the three beauties and shook my head telling myself no. Each one was a prime specimen of what their race represented. Bella was beautiful as far as human women went, though her lack of confidence in herself was really troublesome. Leah was an epitome of wolven beauty even as a human. She walked with the natural grace of a predator and her eyes constantly sought out threats. Alice was beautiful as far as vampires go. She was shorter than the other two, and definitely shorter than my six foot frame, but she had a happy go lucky attitude that just made everything brighter. The three of them had a way of making any male bite his tongue, let alone someone like me who could see them for who they were despite the hurt and they were all strong.

I shook my head and walked outside only to have Alice hide behind me saying "Protect me Harry, Bella and Leah are going to gang up on me." I sighed and looked at the two of them who were whistling innocently as if they weren't about to make Alice do something she didn't want to do. I snorted and motioned for them to go inside. They walked past me and Bella glanced back a few times to make sure I wasn't going anywhere then I followed them in with Alice hiding behind me.

I sat in my recliner while the girls sat on the couch with Bella in the middle. I was happy to see they weren't fighting each other, it meant that my little ploy worked. Suddenly my cellphone started ringing. I answered it feeling slightly confused cause I never got calls from anyone. I said "Hello?" The voice on the other end seemed to breathe deeply and I waited patiently for them to respond.

Finally they said "Hey Harry, it's me." I blinked a few times and started to question when the voice said "Yes I know I said I wouldn't really contact you, but you have an incoming." I blinked feeling lost at what an incoming was. The owner of the voice seemed to realize that and said "Someone from your past is coming through and I offered them a choice. They chose to follow you, ok?"

I nodded and said "I understand. I'm guessing your being cryptic cause several of my house guests can hear everything we're saying?" I got an affirmative and said "Alright well I'll prepare for my guest and set up a room for them. Do I know them well?" I got another affirmative and thought _"Who could possibly be coming through the veil?" _I shook my head and finished "Alright, hopefully they'll come through to my place and I won't have to go looking for them."

The voice laughed and said "Oh they'll appear right on your doorstep. You'll be happy to see them, not so happy about their news, but that's no longer your concern unless of course you plan on going back for good." I gave a negative reply and the voice said "Then the news will bother you but won't really effect you. Tell your lady friends your benefactor says hi."

I laughed at that and said "Of course." I turned to the girls and said "Ladies my benefactor says Hi, though Leah and Alice should already know this since they've been listening in." Alice looked abashed and Leah blushed looking anywhere but at me. I smirked and hung up after receiving a few more instructions. I glanced at Bella and said "If you're curious that was my benefactor. I won't say her name cause it's not important, she was just telling me someone from my past is coming back to haunt me."

Bella nodded and my doorbell rang. I got up and answered it only to be dragged into a hermy hug. I coughed and said "Can't breathe, Hermione." She let go and looked up then said "Harry why are you blonde?" I smiled and said "Because that's my hair color Hermione." Hermione just nodded then walked in before blinking at the three girls situated on my couch. She looked at me and I said "Hermione meet, Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, and Leah…what is your last name Leah I never thought to ask."

Leah smiled and said "Clearwater, Harry, so this is the guest you were talking about?" I nodded and suddenly heard yet another knock on the door I motioned for Hermione to sit down then walked back and opened the door seeing a figure in a cloak standing there. I sighed and the figure seemed to smirk at me. I walked outside and closed the door behind me then the figure and I climbed in my car and I turned it on rolling up the windows.

I shut off the car and said "Alright they can't hear us. What do you have to say?" The figure lowered her hood and death sat there smiling at me. I sighed then smiled back as she studied me over checking me carefully to make sure I was ok.

She smiled when her assessment was done and said "You made friends." I nodded ad she continued "Good, especially because they're from all walks of life. As my champion you can't segregate against one group or the others." I nodded and she continued "I brought your friend Hermione here so she can find her soul mate." I raised an eyebrow and she said "Yes her soul mate. That's part of why you're here, your soul mates are here waiting for you to recognize them." I blinked and started at her mouth slightly agape causing her to laugh and continue "I forgot that I didn't mention that to you before I sent you here. Ah well now you know. You'll have a few visitors as the day goes on, and the Cullens will be back for Alice, well, all of them except Edward. He left them and went his own way after finding his mate. So you can't punish him like you're oh so desperate to do."

I grumbled under my breath muttering about the unfairness of that fact and she continued "That's pretty much everything other than more wolves will come to visit you and your abilities are starting to manifest again. You'll have to teach Hermione how to cast wandlessly by the way, though that shouldn't be too hard. I think that's everything Harry, I'll see you around." I nodded and bid her goodbye watching as she vanished into the shadows then got up and headed inside where the four girls were talking. They instantly went quiet when they saw me letting me know that I was one of the topics of their conversation.

I yawned and said "So it appears you for are getting along." They nodded and I said "Good, that's good. It's a lot better than the tension from earlier. Bella you staying here for the night or do you need a ride home? I know Alice and Leah have their own ways home so I figure I don't have to give them rides which leaves you and Hermione." Hermione smiled at me while Bella looked thoughtful. I leaned on the wall by the door waiting patiently for Bella's decision.

Eventually she smiled and said "I think I'll stay the night if you don't mind." I just nodded then walked into the kitchen to make tea for everyone. I heard the girls start talking again and heard the conversation turn to boyfriends. I silently wondered if they forgot I was there then heard Hermione telling the other girls about Ron and how he treated her. I growled feeling protective of my old friend and planning on kicking Ron's ass.

I walked into the living room carrying a tray of tea and set it on the coffee table allowing each of them to take their own cup leaving the pot, a bowl of sugar cubes, and a small thing of honey in the middle of the tray. I sipped my tea and watched the girls as they talked quietly feeling as if all was currently right with the world. However that feeling was broke by someone knocking on my door. I got up sighing and put my cup down then walked to the door and opened it. I blinked seeing one of the Quileute boys and asked "Something I can help you with?"

He nodded and said "Hi I'm Seth, I was wondering if my big sister Leah was here." I nodded then called for Leah over my shoulder. She walked up and Seth said "Sam said to check up on you. Is everything alright?" Leah nodded then glanced at me and I got the message letting her head outside to talk with her brother then shutting the door. I thought about putting privacy wards up for them then thought better of it as I walked into the living room. Alice and Hermione were laughing while Bella was blushing.

I raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you guys teasing poor Bella?" She nodded and looked at me for help so I walked over and picked her up then sat in her place and pulled her in my lap. She blinked and looked at me with surprise in her eyes and I said "I'll just have to sit here and add my own comments if Hermione decides to keep being teasing." Hermione blinked realizing what I meant and blushed then looked away as if not wanting to hear the things I could say about her.

Bella looked smug and cuddled into my chest almost subconsciously and I glanced at the curtains casting a spell so I could see through them and saw Leah arguing with Seth. I sighed and thought _"I guess the alpha's not too happy about her running off which is why he sent her little brother after her. Well I guess she'll have to get used to it if she plans on hanging around with me and Bella, that or she'll have to tell the pack off now." _I let the spell go and the curtains turned back to opaque rather than transparent.

I glanced down at Bella noticing how tired she seemed and said "Why don't you go rest in the guest room Bella, I have a few questions for Alice and Mione so I won't be able to look out for you but if you need anything we'll be right out here." Bella nodded and got up then walked to the guest room tiredly and I cast a spell to alert me to anything she needed then looked at Hermione and said "So how'd you get here Mione, same way as me?" She nodded and glanced at Alice who was studying the two of us.

Alice sighed and said "I don't get it, what are you. You're not normal humans, and you don't smell like dogs; so you're not shifters. So what are you?" Hermione looked at me as if asking what we should tell her. I thought about it then nodded slightly letting Hermione know that Alice could be told a bit about us but not everything that had to do with us, we had to keep some secrets or else the information could get to the wrong people and they could try to destroy both worlds.

Hermione sighed and said "Well Harry and I are technically humans, but we're not normal humans. Harry's a wizard and I'm a witch." Alice blinked and looked at me for confirmation I just nodded. She stared and Hermione continued "Harry's a celebrity back home because he got rid of a really dark wizard who was trying to take over the world. Well the wizarding world at least, not so sure about the mundane world. The fact Harry trusts you enough to let me tell you this stuff says that you have your own secrets and he feels it is fair trade or he trusts you more than some of our old friends."

I softly mumbled "Both, but not sure why on the trust part." Alice blinked and started to ask what I meant when I held up my hand and said "No questions for a while Alice. Also for proof we're magical I can have Hermione show you a few simple spells if you'll escort her to her room. I'm going to see if Leah will be staying here or not. If not I'll offer to give her a lift home, if she is I'll set up a room for her." Alice nodded and I pointed upstairs to let her know Hermione's new room was on the second floor with my room and study. They walked upstairs talking quietly and I walked outside to talk with Seth and Leah who were glaring at each other.

I coughed softly and said "Hate to interrupt just came to tell Leah she can stay as long as she wants. Also Seth don't piss your sister off to much, I don't want to have to explain blood to my neighbors." Seth blinked and Leah laughed then smiled at me before grabbing her brother and walking off talking to him to quietly for me to hear. I shrugged and sighed then muttered to myself "I'm starting to become as manipulative as Dumbledore. I'm starting to see why he kept so much to himself though I still wish he'd shared more with me and at a better timeframe than just before he died."

I walked inside and plopped on the couch wondering what other surprises I was in for today. Suddenly I heard Bella calling out. I got up and walked into her room then laid down holding her close whispering it was ok in her ear. She slowly calmed down and shivered then curled into me. I realized I wasn't going anywhere when she wrapped her hands up in my shirt and thought _"Ah well, at least she's feeling better with me here. Not like I can do anything to Edward without first helping her heal and finding out where he is from Alice." _

**Well there we go. That was chapter 4 for you. I'm working on Chapter five as we speak so it should be up by the end of the weekend. If anyone wants to become my beta or just wants to contribute ideas, which I'm not saying I'll instantly take to any of them or I'll deny them without serious consideration go ahead and PM me. If there's something special you want to see let me know, whether it be in a review or in a pm which I do check out the Reviews I promise I've even responded to a few. I've also got other stories I've got to work on but nothings in the works other than this and the idea for another HP Twilight story which involves Harry and the wolves only. Oh before I forget simple warning as chapters go on eventually we'll get to sexual situations, maybe even full out lemons, we'll see. If I do do lemons I'll try to keep them tasteful and fitting with the storyline not just adding them for the hell of it. I guess that's everything so as everyone always says Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and possibly PM me if you want to talk, I don't bite I promise.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Cullens Return

**Well here it is Chapter 5. Earlier than I expected but this might be the only upload to this story for a few days. We see a hint of new characters who will have a large impact on the story despite only being around for a chapter or two. We also see hints of another story I have planned with the elusive Wolf. One of my many times over used characters but, ah well we all have characters we love to use over and over. That all said as usual I don't own anything but the plot and occasional original character such as Death and Wolf. That said everything else belongs to J.k. Rowling, and Stephanie Meyer, if you haven't learned that by now you'll never get it. **

Chapter 5: The Cullens return and meetings with the pack

Alice POV:

I sat on Hermione's bed as she paced around the room regaling me with stories about her life in school with Harry. She talked about their first year and how they met, him saving her from a troll and their friend Ron. She told me about how Ron sacrificed himself in the chess game and finally I asked "Are you and Harry an item, or am I missing something?" She smiled slightly and shook her head in answer to my question then seemed to really think about it.

Eventually she said "No we're not an item, I had my chance with Harry and I chose our best friend over him. He has forgiven me but I know he hasn't forgotten, nor am I sure I can blame him." I nodded slowly and inwardly did a little dance. Hermione must have seen something on my face as she laughed and said "If Harry likes anyone they're from this world, not mine because he didn't seem to have a girl in mind when he was leaving. Even our friend Ginny who he dated for a while just didn't hold him. I think Harry's looking for a girl who wants him for him not for the fame he once had and he always knew that anyone in our world would see that fame."

I nodded and said "Understandable. He seems like a really good guy; though from how you described him he seems to have a bit of a saving people thing." She nodded and I continued "Just by the fact he's been helping Bella shows he's a different guy from most you meet out here. The fact you guys are from another world, one where wizards hide among normal people who you guys call muggles. It's so surprising that I can't help but wonder what this world is like that had such a hero willing to leave it without a second thought."

Hermione winced and said softly "A world where they've turned on their hero more times than he can count. He left before they could turn on him anymore and possibly send him to Azkaban. It's interesting that he did because the minister asked me where he went and I said he just left. He'd sighed and said that was good because a percentage of the public was screaming for Harry's head while the rest was supporting him. When he announced Harry was gone the nay sayers all stopped while the rest just wondered what happened to their hero. Ron and I constantly got bombarded with questions but Ron had fewer clues than I did."

I blinked and started to say something when we heard a scream that was abruptly cut off. I got up and headed downstairs to see what was wrong. What I found was Harry lying in Bella's bed being held by the girl as if he were her lifeline. I looked at him questioningly and he said "She had a nightmare, I came in and she calmed down. No worries Alice." I nodded and walked out of the room back upstairs to where Hermione was waiting for me. Hermione just looked at me and I shook my head. She sighed and mouthed 'Everything ok with Harry?' I nodded and sat down on her bed.

She sighed and sat next to me then asked "So you're a vampire?" I nodded and showed her my fangs. She shivered and said "So are there many vampires in this world?" I thought about her question then nodded. She looked at my face and noticed my eyes were gold then asked "Do all vampires have gold eyes, or is it just you?" I shook my head no to both her questions.

She blinked and I explained "Most vampires have red eyes. However my family and other vegetarian vampires, vampires who drink from animals rather than humans, have gold eyes usually. Vampires who drink from humans as I said before have red eyes." She slowly nodded and I sighed then said "What are you thinking Hermione?" She looked away from my eyes humming softly and messing with her hair. I sighed and said "I'm not going to snap at you over your question Hermione worst that's going to happen is I refuse to answer it."

Hermione sighed and looked at me then asked "Have you always been a "vegetarian" vampire?" I shook my head and she continued "You said you can see the future earlier, can you see my future?" I concentrated trying to see her future and couldn't see anything. I shook my head and she sighed in relief then said "Sorry but I want my future to remain a mystery." I nodded in understanding then got up and she said "I guess I should call it a night." I nodded again as she yawned then walked downstairs where I saw Harry had escaped Bella's grasp. I walked outside and stretched then grabbed my phone as I had an image in my mind of Carlisle calling.

I answered it on the first ring and said "Yes Carlisle?"

Carlisle said "Hey Alice, Where are you?"

I thought about if I should tell him exactly where I was then decided that discretion is the wiser side of valor and replied "I'm at a friend's house in Forks. I was checking up on Bella when she was saved by said friend and one of the wolves." Carlisle took a deep breath in surprise at that.

He said "We're coming back to Forks then. Edward's with the Denali's and I don't think he's coming back with us. Emmet, Rose, and Jasper have all missed you despite you not being gone very long. Esme's been worried about you."

I smiled and said "Tell mom I'm fine Dad. My friend knows we're vampires and I think he'll provide me with blood packs, if not he said I can go hunting on his property." Carlisle smiled at that and I continued "I missed you guys too; though it may be better that Edward's not coming back with the state he left Bella in. I think my friend would tear him a new one if he saw him again." Carlisle sighed and seemed to think better than asking who my friend was.

Instead he just said "Come home when you're ready. I'll tell Esme and the others you're ok. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, and don't forget to go hunting before your eyes turn black from bloodlust." I just sighed in response then hung up and decided to go after a nearby heard of deer since I was feeling a bit puckish then I'd tell Harry I was leaving. I paused and decided I'd tell Harry first then go hunting then join my family.

I walked back inside and upstairs then knocked on Harry's door. He called enter from the other side and I entered slowly. He was lying on his back on his bed with his shirt off and seemed to be reading a book. I coughed to get his attention and he looked up then smiled at me. I felt my heart melting for a second then said "Harry my family's coming back into town." He stared at me with a look that said he hoped I was joking and I shook my head then said "No I'm not joking. Carlisle, Rose, Esme, Emmet, and Jasper are back. Edward is staying with the Denali clan. I think they came back cause of me, so I'm going to go hunting then head back and talk to them."

Harry nodded and waved me off with a sigh basically saying 'I can't stop you so do what you want.' I sighed and closed his door feeling my heart sink then started downstairs. I checked in on Bella and saw she was doing ok, and then headed out the door to go after that herd I'd heard and smelt earlier." I followed the scent to where the herd was grazing then lunged and sank my fangs into the neck of a buck draining him dry.

Thankfully I hadn't crossed into the territory of the wolves, so I jogged back to the house without to many worries. I knew Carlisle would have to reenroll all of us in the school, and he'd have to get his job back at the hospital, so I knew we'd be busy. I yawned as I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Emmet opened it and smiled then said "Hey short stuff. I thought you'd be out longer." I snorted and just walked past him into the garage to grab my stuff and take it up to my room, because I'd left it in my car when I got back here.

I pulled my stuff out of my car and took it back up to my room then lay on my bed trying to see the future. It worked when I saw the Volturi calling Carlisle and asking where we'd moved. I sighed and stretched then had a vision of Edward. He was in a fight with a figure coved in darkness and the figure seemed to be wondering. I wondered if it was one of the wolves, then I noticed his eyes were red. I growled and stormed downstairs.

Carlisle looked up and I said "Two things. First you're going to get a call from the Volturi. Second at some point in the future Edward's going to drink from humans and attack someone or something I can't really see." Carlisle blinked then sighed softly and muttered under his breath wondering where he went wrong with Edward. I walked over and hugged him then said "You didn't go wrong; Edward just is different than any of us thought."

Carlisle nodded and got up to tell the rest of the family while I walked up to my room to listen to music and enter as close a state to sleep as I could. My body slowly relaxed and I closed my eyes feeling as the tension drained away. I plugged in my headphones and turned on my music to a soothing song then let my mind fade. Eventually I entered a state where my consciousness was almost gone and relaxed completely.

Leah POV:

I sighed as I followed Seth away from Harry's. He said Sam had called a meeting and I wasn't allowed to miss it. This was going to be hell. I hated being around Sam, ever since he imprinted I couldn't help but miss what we once had. I shook my head and ran after Seth who shifted wolf. I really didn't want the pack to know what was going on in my head so I resisted phasing. As I ran I thought about the fun I had with the leech, Alice.

It had completely surprised me. She wasn't anything like I expected vampires to be, but then again with Harry there I think even she was afraid to be on anything but her best behavior. Either that or she was just naturally perky, which was a slightly scary thought. I noticed we were getting close to the boundary and my mind went over Harry again. Why did he seem stronger than Sam when Sam was an Alpha wolf?

I shook my head and continued running until we reached Sam's place where Seth walked behind a bush and phased back to normal pulling on a pair of shorts. We walked into Sam's place where Jacob, Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, Kim, Emily, and Sam were already waiting for us. I knew Brady and Collin wouldn't be here because they were out on patrol as the youngest wolves. I sat down next to Emily who smiled at me. I gave her a tight lipped smile back then said "So Sam what's this all about?"

Sam studied me then said "Well the Cullens are back." I nodded in acceptance figuring they'd come back after Alice. Jacob and Paul growled and muttered but otherwise everyone waited for Sam to continue. He did so slowly saying "Do any of you know about the guy who came onto our territory the other day? I know he's not a leech, but that's all I really know. Does he know the wolves he's been hearing are us, if so is he willing to follow the treaty or is he going to cause trouble? Is he just a normal human or is he something more, can any of you answer any of these questions?"

I blinked thinking about Harry. I thought of how caring he seemed and how he apologized for being on our territory then Jacob said "I say we just consider him a threat like the leeches. If he comes onto our territory we deal with it." Paul nodded in agreement while Embry and Quil didn't look so sure. Jacob noticed their looks and said "What? You have a better idea?"

I coughed to get everyone's attention and said "They might not but I do. I propose we invite him to a meeting and let him tell us his plans. If we don't agree with them we ban him from entering our tribes land. If however he isn't a threat and doesn't plan on interfering with the treaty we let him live and don't bother him unless he breaks the rules of the treaty we make with him. If he's a regular human then technically we won't need a treaty, but with the sense he gives off if he's something else then there is no point fighting with him for no reason."

Emily, Kim, Jared, and Seth all agreed with me. After a bit of thinking it over Quil and Embry joined in. That just left Sam's decision because we knew what Jacob and Paul thought was best. Sam sighed and said "Alright Leah we'll try your idea, but he has to meet us at the treaty line. Sooner rather than later preferably." I nodded and started for the door taking off Harry's shirt and pants when I got behind a bush then tying them to my leg and phasing. I told Collin and Brady what had happened and what I was up to. I also told them I would send a message for when the meet could take place since I was going to talk with him right now.

They responded that they'd be waiting then I started running. I got to Harry's place in record time. I phased behind a bush and pulled on the clothes Harry had loaned me then went up and knocked on his door. I waited a bit then knocked again wondering if it was too late and everyone was already asleep as well as if Alice was still here. If she was I'd have to tell her to stay out of things. Although with how clingy she was to Harry I expected I'd have to restrict Bella from going possibly Hermione as well.

Harry POV:

After Leah and Alice left I fell asleep on my bed with just my pants on. As I slept I dreamed of a guy with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes that changed color. He looked almost like me with my glamour, but I noticed a few scars I didn't have. He also had a look on his face as if things hadn't been going well for him the last few years. He was muttering to himself and walking down a street in what I thought was New York City, but I couldn't be sure.

I wondered what this had to do with me and Death appeared next to me saying "I just wanted to show you someone who's had a hard life. His name is Wolf. He's been hunting a hundred demons for that last three years. He started hunting them when he turned nineteen. He'll be twenty two this year. He and his friends made a mistake and his friends paid with their lives while he's paid for it by hunting down these creatures. If he fails to kill the last one it will affect you. The demon he's after now is Demon number ninety five. The last five are on the west coast. If you see him, stay out of his way."

I quickly nodded and watched as he kicked in the door of an abandoned building then the dream faded and I found myself sitting at a table with a cup of tea in front of me and Death smiling at me over her own cup. She lowered her cup and said "Unlike Mr. Wolf, you have a much simpler job getting rid of the Volturi, getting peace between shifters and vampires and getting vampires to follow your own rules. Should be doable since you already have all the pieces you need, though your enemies will have their own pieces to use against you."

I blinked and said "Oh gods, you want me to play chess with people's lives don't you?" Death just smiled innocently and I groaned realizing that's exactly what she had planned. I sighed and asked "You do realize I'm horrible at chess, right?" She nodded and glanced around as if expecting an answer for how to fix that problem was going to appear then she grinned brightly.

I sighed and she said "I'll have wolf teach you." I blinked and stared at her aghast. She smirked and said "He'll be passing through Forks after dealing with something in Seattle and I'll just owe him a favor for doing it. Though that favor will probably transpire to wherever he goes when he's done with the demons. Anyway he's a chess master with many ideas how to play the game and if you see your people as more than pieces and look for their weaknesses and strengths then improve upon them you should be able to easily defeat the Volturi. You'll also have to face off against Edward but that's no surprise since you're already angry at him anyway."

I sighed and said "There's no way for me to get out of this is there?" She shook her head and I sighed laying my head on my arms laying them on the table and muttered "Brilliant, just bloody brilliant." Death patted me on the shoulder. I looked at her and said "Why didn't you choose Ron if you wanted someone who was bloody good at Chess?"

She raised an eyebrow and said "Would you give Ronald Weasley the power of death and the ability to alter events in a separate reality?" I slowly shook my head shivering at the very idea and she said "Exactly, plus Ron doesn't relate to people like you do. You have a natural charisma that makes people like you and are a natural leader. Look at the department of mysteries." I sighed but nodded my head in resignation and Death smiled patting me on the shoulder.

I asked "A king has to have advisors, who would you suggest I use for my advisors then lady death?" She smirked and didn't say anything just watching me as if waiting for me to figure it out. I asked "Carlisle and Sam?" She shook her head grinning bigger and I continued on listing vampires and wolves till finally I gave up and said "Tell me who I should rely on then. I can't think of anyone at all."

She laughed and said "Why Bella, Alice, and Leah at least. You may also want to rely on Hermione especially if she bonds with the two boys I think she will." I blinked feeling my over protective big brother side coming out at the thought of guys going after Hermione. Death saw the look on my face and sighed then said "They'll treat her like a queen Harry; you have nothing to worry about." I grumbled that I still didn't like it but I would accept it.

Death chuckled and I said "Is that everything?" She thought about it then nodded and motioned for me to drink my tea. I raised an eyebrow and sipped my tea finding it tasted very good. I stretched and felt my joints pop then sighed softly and said "So you want me to learn from this Wolf, but first I have to connect with both the Cullens and the Quileutes." She nodded yet again and I sighed realizing there is no way in hell this is going to end without someone getting hurt and me getting into a fight.

Death seemed to see what I was thinking cause she said "You're a wolf Animagus, are you not?" I nodded and she said "Then worst comes to worst you challenge the alpha as a wolf." I blinked and stared at her. She smirked and said "I'll even open up their mental communications so you can enter them." I sighed and nodded in understanding then everything started to fade. Death chuckled and said "Have fun my champion, I'll be watching."

I woke up drenched in sweat to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I quickly changed and walked downstairs then opened the door to see Leah looking at me. She smiled slightly and said "Harry, my pack wants to meet you on the treaty line as soon as possible. You think we can go see them now? If not, when do you think we can go see them, sooner rather than later, hopefully."

I sighed and said "Let's go meet them. Don't be surprised if I pull a few tricks out of my sleeve Leah. Also what kind of an alpha is Sam, and how much respect does he have from the rest of your pack?" Leah looked at me questioningly at my questions and I sighed deciding not to explain exactly what I was planning. I watched Leah carefully then said "Don't freak out. I'm not a shape shifter like those on the reservation but I do have the ability to shape shift." I dropped to all fours as my body started to ripple and change.

I grew black fur that was as dark as midnight, my hands and feet shifted into paws my shoes vanishing into my body, along with my shirt and pants. My fur covered my entire body and my eyes glowed with inner power as I continued shifting my face turning into a muzzle with my teeth turning into sharp points. My glasses sank into my face leaving no trace of them as a few blood red markings appeared on my fur and wings burst of out my back. Leah gasped and said "Amazing." I smirked and finished changing then stood up tall and proud.

Leah studied me and said "Harry can you still understand me?" I nodded and she asked "Is this what you meant?" I nodded again. She shook her head and said "You're bigger than Sam or Jacob. If it comes to a fight I don't think you'll have too much trouble." I snorted and shifted back then got to my feet and looked at Leah. She blinked as she noticed I was still clothed and said "Wish we did it that way, instead of bursting out of our skin." I chuckled and the two of us started for the boundary line with Leah undressing and phasing behind a bush.

I nodded and stretched then followed her in her wolf form to where the wolves were waiting. It took us a while to get there, and when we did I found myself facing the entire pack. I looked at them as Leah walked off and phased back then pulled on the clothes I'd lent her and said "Let me introduce everyone Harry." I nodded and she pointed at each one in turn as she named them off. There were Quil and Embry, Jacob and Paul, Seth, Brady, and Collin, and then there was Sam and Jared. I nodded to each of them in turn and stretched then leaned on a tree still wearing my glamour though Leah now new my wolf Animagus form was black, she didn't know that was my natural hair color.

Behind the boys were two girls who Leah introduced as Emily and Kim. I nodded politely at them then looked at Sam as he said "So you're the pale face Leah's been talking to and who came onto our land the other day." I nodded and he sighed then asked "What do you want from us?"

I smiled and said "An alliance, between your people, me and the Cullens." Jake and Paul glared at me and muttered something about leeches. I glared at them in turn and said "Insulting the Cullens in front of me is not a very wise idea." Sam glared at the two who quickly shut their traps and I continued "We have a common enemy in vampires who drink human blood. I want to get rid of a group of vampires who wouldn't acknowledge our treaty and as such would attack anyone they wanted. They're called the Volturi. They consider themselves royalty of the vampire world."

Leah snorted at this and asked "Why do you need our help to get rid of them?" I raised an eyebrow noticing Sam also seemed to have questions but he motioned for Leah to go on. Leah said "I know you have abilities, you showed me one not long ago, so why are you asking for our help? Can't you get rid of these Volturi on your own?" I slowly shook my head trying to think how best to phrase what needed to be said.

I sighed and said "I can take out a few of them, without help. However the Volturi are a large organization who already has it out for the Cullens. I consider Alice Cullen a friend, and know Carlisle and the others are good people. They've never broken your treaty so you should know what I'm talking about." Slowly a few of them nodded albeit grudgingly. I sighed and said "I've already killed one vampire, the nomad Victoria who wanted to kill Edward's former girlfriend Bella Swan."

They heard the tone of my voice when I entered Edward and wondered what the leech had done to earn my ire. I just motioned for their next round of questions. This time Sam told me "We'll have to bring this before the elders and you'll have to get the Cullens to agree. If both the elders and Cullens agree, then we'll agree and help you. Who will be in charge?" I smirked and pointed at myself causing several of the wolves to growl. I smirked at them daring them to challenge me letting my magical aura out. They backed down although Jacob and Paul glared at me.

I yawned and said "If that's everything you can send Leah or Seth to my place with a message of when the elders will be willing to meet with me. I'll get ahold of the Cullens in the meantime and let them know what I want to do. If they choose to remain neutral I'll just stipulate them in the contract as a neutral party. Personally I think that at least one of them will be willing to fight when they find out some of the Volturi's plans."

The wolves nodded and we went our separate ways. I motioned for Leah to go with them then walked back to my place, where I planned on going back to sleep until well after noon. I got to the house rather quickly and found myself facing a worried Bella and irritated Hermione. I sighed and said "Can I explain tomorrow?" Hermione thought about it then looked at Bella. Bella nodded and suddenly hugged me causing me to nearly fall over as I stroked her back soothingly.

Bella said softly "You owe me a big explanation. When Hermione said that you weren't in your room I was worried something had happened to you. Especially because Leah and Alice were gone and you hadn't left a note or anything." I stroked Bella's back gently just soothing her patiently waiting for her to relax. When she was sure I was ok she let go of me and grabbed my hand dragging me inside and to the couch where I laid down and she curled up into my side. I wondered what came over her that she was so touchy feely with me. I shrugged and closed my eyes deciding it wasn't important. I fell asleep with Hermione walking upstairs and Bella clinging to me as she relaxed.

**There we go, we see the characters in interesting situations and yay Harry didn't have to bust any heads yet. The action is starting to pick up though. We've already seen Victoria be destroyed by Harry and Leah, who's the next vampire to bite the dust. Who are the two who will treat Hermione like a queen. What did death mean by having Bella, Leah, and Alice as advisers? Oh I know the answer I just want to see what you guys think. Anyway as usual READ REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW! Also if anyone has any suggestions don't hesitate to send them to me. I may take a while to implement them, but if I agree and your suggestions will get used I won't hesitate to give credit. Also thank you to the wonderful plums for pointing out I could make my paragraphs shorter and should separate paragraphs based on dialogue. I can't believe I made such a rooky mistake for the first two chapters. Anyway I think that's everything so this is Jake Wolf signing off. Later.  
>P.S. IF anyone wants to beta let me know ASAP because I keep feeling like there are things I'm missing like how I've constantly forgotten to actually build the world around the characters which has been mentioned in reviews. Anyway that's all, I think...I'll have to ask my muse Aria if she can think of anything else during the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting With The Elders

**Well here's chapter 6. I am honestly surprised by the number of favorites, Follows, and everything else I get thanks to this story. Before I go any further I'll just admit something that shouldn't be a secret anymore. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT. There that's out of the way. Now this chapter we don't see Harry's view at all, but that's because I wanted to more focus on things from the girl's point of view. It took me a while to make this chapter, partly because I didn't want ot write, partly because I had other ideas and partly because I had an absess yesterday that I got removed. All that said as always READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! Be on the look out I may just put up a poll for who Hermione should end up with before Chapter 10 shows up. **

Chapter 6: Meeting with the Elders, Speaking with the Cullens, and Declaring war on the Volturi.

Hermione POV:

I walked into my room in Harry's new house thinking over what death had said. I knew it was Harry because even though he was wearing a glamour his eyes still had the same aged look I was used to after the war. He'd never been able to change the way his eyes looked after everything, so I knew death hadn't been lying when she'd said he'd been hiding who he was. I planned on making him drop the glamour tomorrow, but for now I figured I'd think about what to do in a world where there were vampires and shape shifters but probably no witches or wizards.

I also had to figure out if I was going to stay with Harry or get my own place. I knew Harry would be happy for the company, but I thought if I was here the girls would probably be uncomfortable with showing affection and what not thinking we were lovers or something. Although Bella seemed determined to get close to Harry ever since he saved her, I knew my being here would cause her at least a little discomfort. It was just natural, after all one of the reasons Harry never had a girlfriend was because everyone thought we were dating until I started dating Ron.

However by that point no one could really get close to Harry. It didn't help that the wizarding world made Harry out to be a social pariah every other day or so it seemed. I sighed and shook my head trying to rid myself of thoughts of the past. I figured I should probably instead focus on what was going to happen in the future. Harry had a plan, death even told me she would force him to accept her own plans and push him toward a certain path, so I knew he'd need my help. I sighed and stripped down to my knickers and bra then pulled on my pajamas and climbed into bed.

I closed my eyes and slowly slipped into a blissful state of sleep however after what felt like five minutes but was really a few hours I found myself being shaken awake. I reached for my wand forgetting that I hadn't brought it through the portal as Death told me I wouldn't need it to do magic in this world. I grumbled and slowly opened my eyes to find Harry standing over me with a smug look on his face gently shaking my shoulder. I looked at him and asked "What time is it?"

He said "Ten o' clock. I thought you'd want to get up and get ready for the day before noon. If not I can let you go back to sleep while I take Bella home." I sighed and stretched then got out of bed and shooed him out of the room. As I shut the door he said "I'll talk to you later Mione, I'll make breakfast and have it set on the table by the time you get downstairs." I gave a noncommittal answer and took a much needed shower.

After the shower I walked out and got dressed then pulled on my trainers and walked downstairs. I saw Bella and Harry sitting at the kitchen table with a third place made for me. I smiled in thanks then got myself a glass of orange juice and sat down to eat. I ate slowly noticing a bit of tension between Harry and Bella that was slowly starting to fade as the morning went on. I raised an eyebrow and asked "Is there something I missed going on between you two?" Harry shook his head while Bella just blushed and looked at her plate. I smirked and said "Ok what's going on Harry, why is Bella being so shy?"

Harry sighed and said "Because she realized she woke up clinging to me this morning. We were both on the couch and her arms were around my waist holding onto me tightly. She was afraid she did something inappropriate until I told her nothing happened. She's been blushing ever since." I nodded in understanding and patted Bella on the shoulder causing her to smile at me slightly before grimacing at Harry and finishing her food. I knew the tension between those two would probably kill them if someone didn't help it along. Then there was the question of Alice and Leah, both of whom seemed to have feelings for my old friend.

Harry got up when he was done and put our plates in the sink then said "So I guess I should drop Bella off at home on my way to the Cullens. You coming with me Hermione or staying here? Also do you need to go shopping, and if so do you have a credit card or do you need to use mine?" I smiled at how sweet Harry was realizing that he wasn't just asking to ask, he was asking because he actually cared about me as a friend and was worried about me needing anything.

I smiled and said "I have a credit card Harry, but I think I'll go with you to see the Cullens. I want to meet these vegetarian vampires that Alice lives with. Also I'll need to use your car to go shopping so it's better for you to go with me for some things." Harry nodded and glanced at Bella who smiled at him then pulled out his cellphone as it started ringing. He walked out of the room and answered it. I couldn't hear what he was saying, nor who he was talking to though he sounded unenthused to be talking with whoever it was.

Eventually he walked back into the room and said "I don't know how but one of the girls at the school got my number. She called to ask if I wanted to go on a date and I had to let her down easy. Anyway with that done, we should probably get you home Bella or Charlie will be worrying about you." Bella nodded and the three of us walked out to the car with Bella and Harry climbing into the front passenger and driver's seat respectively while I climbed into the back and buckled up. Harry talked with Bella quietly as he started the car then glanced back at me and said "You ready to meet the chief of police Hermione?"

I nodded remembering Bella mentioning that her dad Charlie was the chief of police during our discussions yesterday and said "Of course Harry, I have no problem with authority figures. Though I wonder about your temper around the ever since the problems you had with Dumbledore and Snape." He grumbled under his breath, but got what I was hinting at because he nodded and we lapsed into silence the rest of the ride.

When we arrived at Bella's she gave Harry a peck on the cheek and got out. We noticed the police cruiser out front which meant Charlie was home. Harry was smiling like a fool as I climbed into the passenger seat and prodded him in the shoulder. He looked at me questioningly and I asked "Something nice happen?" He just nodded not meeting my eyes and I smirked slightly finding his embarrassment slightly amusing all things considered.

The two of us sat in a companionable silence as Harry drove to the Cullens seeming to have gotten directions from Bella. He pulled into the Cullens driveway and suddenly Alice was at the driver side door. I smiled and waved at her. She waved back then asked "Why are you here Harry?" He smirked and turned off the car then motioned for me to get out.

Harry stretched as we got out of the car then said "I'm here to talk with Carlisle about a proposition I have. I figure you guys won't really like it, but when I give you some of the information I have you'll have to either join with me or choose to step aside and let me do things my way." Alice cocked her head to the side curiously and I thought about what Harry's plan could be and why he'd need the Cullens then I remembered that his plan was to take on the Volturi and set up a new government for vampires. I wondered what Harry was going to do to prove he had the power to take on the Volturi.

Harry smirked at Alice who said "Alright, then let's go inside." Harry nodded and Alice led the two of us inside calling out "CARLISLE, ESME, EMMET, JASPER, ROSE, WE HAVE COMPANY!" Suddenly we heard the sound of footsteps as people came downstairs and in from the garage. I stared at each person as they appeared. There was a bear of a man who had his arm around a beautiful blonde who looked like she didn't have to try to be perfect. There was a man with scars who honestly looked handsome despite them and was watching me carefully.

The blonde was watching Harry wearily then I noticed the other two people. They were obviously the parents because they were watching everyone as if they were making sure they didn't act out. One was a shorter woman with long hair that went down to her waist and the other was a slightly taller man with dark hair and golden eyes. I figured he must be Carlisle because he was wearing a coat that looked like it belonged in a hospital. He glanced at Harry and said "Ah, you must be Harry. Alice has told us a bit about you, but I don't think she's the only reason you're here."

Harry shook his head and said "Sadly no, I'm not just here to see Alice. I came to talk to you about standing up to and getting rid of the Volturi." They gasped and stared at Harry like he was mad, though the blonde looked speculative. Carlisle started to ask why and Harry said "I have multiple reasons for wanting to get rid of the Volturi including the fact my benefactor wants them gone, they plan on wiping out your family and all other 'vegetarian' vampires. They plan on enslaving humans in the near future, and they plan on destroying people I've become friends with. That said I would like your help to get rid of them."

Carlisle blinked and said "How do you know all of this? I mean it's obvious you aren't a normal human, but are you sure you can bring down an organization as strong as the Volturi?" Harry nodded and glanced at me. I nodded at him to go ahead and he slowly held out his hand causing things to start lifting into the air. He moved his hand slowly and the objects started floating around him in a circle. Alice and the others stared in amazement. I however knew this was just the tip of the iceberg of what Harry could do.

However at the same time I wondered what powers he'd gained as the master of death. He stretched and lowered his hand everything going back to where originally was. He smirked and said "That was just a small show of what I can do. Another small fact is that I've been hiding my appearance since I came here. The only thing I can't hide is the 'age' of my eyes." Carlisle and the others nodded in understanding then started asking Harry questions which I tuned out.

I was a little busy studying the guy with scars who'd yet to take his eyes off me. I studied him and said "Hi I'm Hermione; you're Alice's best friend Jasper, right?" He nodded and the two of us studied each other silently. Eventually I asked "So do you really have the ability to read most people's emotions?"

He nodded and said softly "You and your friend Harry however I can't read at all." I let my barriers down and he blinked in surprise as he felt the curiosity coming off me as well as the urge to help my friends. He raised an eyebrow and said "So you really trust him to win?" I nodded and he sighed then listened in to what everyone else was saying. They seemed to have trouble accepting Harry could really win, but they weren't completely adverse to the idea of fighting with the Volturi.

I glanced at Harry and noticed that even though he was asking the Cullens to trust him he still hadn't dropped his glamour. I grumbled and waved my hand causing it to fade as his hair turned to its natural black and his eyes turned killing curse green. Harry glanced at me questioningly having felt the magic and I said "It's time you let people see the real you Harry, hiding behind a glamour when no one from our world can easily find you is stupid." Harry sighed but nodded in understanding and turned back to the Cullens.

He started to explain how he had planned to get the shifters to help since the Volturi would try to kill them if they found out they were born to kill vampires. He went on to explain that he was going to find as many allies as he could and take out the Volturi. He promised the Cullens if they didn't want to join he wouldn't make them and would let them sit out so to speak, though he hoped with their abilities they'd help. Finally Alice said "I at least will help you Harry. I'm not sure of nor can I speak for, everyone else."

Harry smiled at Alice and said "Thanks Alice that really means a lot." She smiled and Harry continued "Carlisle I understand if you don't want to risk your family by going against the Volturi, but I honestly just want to stop those bloody bigots from trying to rule everything they can. I know when they find out I'm more than a normal human they'll try to turn me into a vampire so they have control over me. However if I ever choose to become a vampire it will be on my terms for my own reasons."

Carlisle nodded in understanding then said "Alright Harry, I'll talk with the family and see what everyone thinks. I won't make this decision for them nor will I stop anyone who sides with you. I however ask that you do your utmost to protect any of my children who join you in this crusade of yours." Harry nodded and smiled then stood up and held out his hand which Carlisle gladly shook. I glanced away from them to see that Jasper was staring at me in a way I couldn't explain. I shook it off figuring it was probably just that he hadn't met a girl like me before.

As Harry and I started to leave Jasper approached me and said "Howdy, ma'am." I smiled at him and Harry motioned that he'd wait for me by the car. I smiled and Jasper said "I'm Jasper, could I have the pleasure of learning your name, and what your association with Harry is?" I thought about this for a while then decided it was a harmless enough question.

I answered "My name's Hermione, Hermione Granger. I'm just a friend of Harry's who has a bit more magic than your average person. He used to say I was the brains of our group. However Harry's always had a better head for tactics than I did. I'm more book smart than anything. Why do you ask Jasper?"

Jasper coughed and said "I was just curious because I noticed you felt admiration for him, and love but it was the love of a sibling. I was trying to figure out what kind of person Harry was to inspire your trust in him so completely." I slowly nodded and he continued "Can I expect to see you at school on Monday?" I nodded and he smiled then I headed outside noticing Alice slipping inside as I walked out to the passenger seat. Harry opened the car and we climbed in then drove back to his house.

Harry glanced at me on the drive to his place and asked "So what's going on between you and Jasper?" I blinked and started to say nothing then I stopped myself wondering if there was more to me and Jasper than I originally thought. I mean it wasn't common for someone to ask me about my relationship with Harry as if they were curious about it even if they had special abilities. Harry smiled seeing the look on my face and said "Alright I'll drop it because you're obviously not sure what's going on. When you figure it out let me know."

I nodded and we arrived at his place. We got out and headed upstairs to our rooms. Me, to change and go to the school then shopping, which I'd borrow the car for, and Harry went to just crash on his bed. He got up long enough to give me the keys to the car then crashed again instantly entering the land of dreams and nightmares by the way he was shifting in his sleep. I silently wondered what he was dreaming about then went downstairs and got in the car deciding it was none of my business.

Bella POV:

After Harry dropped me off I walked into the house where Charlie was watching TV. He smiled at me when he saw me and said "Hey kid, you look better than you've been for a while. I'm guessing Harry helped you get past whatever was stopping you from sleeping?" I nodded and he smiled more then said "I'm glad, I couldn't seem to pull you back together, but that boy did and it seemed like he cared. I guess I can count on him to look out for you. Plus he actually enjoys talking with me, which your dickward never did."

I snickered at the nickname he made for Edward on the spot and kissed his cheek then said "Everything's fine Dad. I got some sleep at Harry's place, but I think I'm just going to go upstairs and catch a nap." Charlie nodded and smiled then went back to watching his show while I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed upstairs. I walked into my room and started drinking my water then put the cap back on and sat it on my desk looking around my room. It still had none of the things the Cullens had given me before they left, but now it had a few things that reminded me of Harry.

He'd given me a few books which were on my bookshelf including a book on vampire myths and werewolves. He mentioned that werewolves were real, but they were different from Leah in that that they had to change on the full moon whereas Leah's transformation wasn't effected by the moon in any way. He'd also given me a book on self-defense.

He told me he'd be quizzing me on it now and then and would be teaching me basic self-defense tactics that I could implement whenever I was in danger. Hermione had given me a pendant that she said would allow me to contact her or Harry if I needed them for anything. She said it only had a few uses. I put the pendant around my neck and slipped it under my shirt then walked into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. I turned on the water and waited for it to get to the right temperature then started to slowly wash the sweat, grime, and tears away.

I walked out of my bathroom and pulled on a set of black lacy underwear and a black lacy bra feeling better about myself in the sexy garments. I pulled a baggy t shirt on over them and crawled into bed feeling exhausted. I fell asleep and that's when I started dreaming of something I'd never thought I would have once Edward left a positive future with someone else.

I found myself standing in lying in a large bed that was very comfy. It had blue drapes around it and was obviously a king size at least. The blankets over my body were a deep matte black and went all the way down the sides of the bed to touch the floor. I looked down at them wondering what was going on and where I was. I had an inkling this was a dream, but the fact was it all felt very real. As I got up a voice said "This is one of the things that could happen if he wins and you stand by him."

I blinked surprised and asked "What?" The voice repeated itself and I asked "Who is he?" It just laughed and seemed to fade away as if that was for me to find out on my own. I got up and realized my body was a bit more developed than when I'd gone to bed. My chest used to be an average C cup, now they were at least a D as if they'd grown from something happening to my body. I shook my head figuring whatever it was, it wouldn't happen for a long time. I asked the voice "Can you tell me anything?"

The voice said "I can tell you for the happiest outcome you will have to share him. However his heart is big enough for all of you, and in a way you are all his reward." I blinked confused and it continued "Just enjoy the vision of happiness, for I have more visions to show you as you sleep from now on. You are a key piece in the puzzle, but the center of it all is oblivious to how important you and the others truly are to him." I sighed and nodded in acceptance then the voice faded saying "Goodbye for now Bella, remember this is one of the best outcomes, and this is if you can share him. Not sharing him will cause him so much pain that the world will fall apart around you as he tries to hold himself together knowing he has to choose."

A little girl suddenly ran into the room and said "Momma, Momma, Uncle Jacob is here and he brought Laura and Alia. Daddy told me to come wake you up." I felt a smile form on my face as I studied the little bundle of joy. She had jet black hair that went down past her shoulders, my chocolate brown eyes, a few freckles, my almost albino skin tone, and a smile that reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite place who.

I smiled and said "Ok baby girl, I'll get dressed. Go tell Daddy and the others your momma's getting ready, unless you want to go wake up your other mommas for me and Daddy." She smiled really big and ran off. I blinked wondering what I meant by other mommas yet it felt so natural I wasn't too worried about it. I went over to the closet and pulled on a light blue t shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans. I pulled on white ankle socks and a pair of black flats that went with my shirt and pants pretty well.

I walked out of a room only to see a wolf pup run past and hear myself say "SAMUEL SLOW DOWN! YOU KNOW IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO SHIFT IN THE HOUSE!" The pup shifted into a little boy with dark brown hair the greenest eyes you'd ever seen, chocolate colored skin, and not a stitch of clothing on. I raised an eyebrow and said "Put some clothes on before I make you a real red skin." He yelped and ran off down the hallway and I sighed muttering "Such a handful sometimes."

I felt like I was two people, me and the girl who knew these children as one of their mothers. I stretched and headed for the den knowing the way despite this being the first time I dreamed of this place. I walked into the den and saw Jacob sitting on the couch chuckling as he talked with a figure with dark hair and his back turned to me. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders saying "Hey love, what are you and Jacob talking about?"

The guy kissed my hand and said "We were just discussing the things that led to things being the way they are. Like Hermione showing up, my coming here, our wedding, etc." I nodded and stroked his cheek with my fingers as he continued "Jacob was just telling me that Amelia was bringing Lilian to meet her god parents." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder as he said "So you plan on dragging Amelia off for girl talk?"

I smiled and nodded into his shoulder then said "Hey Jake, so where is your wife and your little girl?" He pointed behind me and I turned around to see a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair down to her shoulders that curled at the ends, light blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue dress that accentuated her figure. I smiled and said "Hey Amy." She smiled back and waved setting down little Lilian who had her father's dark hair, her mother's eyes, and was wearing an adorable dress that fit her like a glove.

She walked over and tugged on my leg then said "Hi Aunt Bella. Mommy said you and daddy are good friends and that you were her maid of honor at her wedding." I nodded at the little one releasing my husband and she smiled up at me then asked cutely "Did Daddy always snore?" I laughed and nodded causing Amy to chuckle and Jake to let out an irritated sigh at me telling his daughter I remembered him snoring when he was her age. She was about five years old and we were friends at that age though the memories were a bit murky.

Amelia studied me and said "So you still don't mind sharing your husband?" I shook my head and she smiled then said "That's cool, speaking of sharing where are your sister wives?" I shrugged and started to tell her I had no idea when a little boy came into the room crying. I bent down and picked him up gently rocking and shushing him. He slowly calmed down and hugged me around the neck burying his face into my shoulder. Amelia smiled and said "You're so great with kids, who's this little one?"

I smiled and said "This is Matthew." I glanced down at him and asked "Is everything ok Matt?" He nodded sniffling and hugged me tightly not saying anything about why he had been crying. I sighed and rubbed his back turning to Amy and saying "Sorry Amelia he gets like this sometimes. He's a little momma's boy at heart, though he usually runs to me rather than my two counter parts." Amelia just smiled and motioned that it was ok while Lilian just looked up at Matt worriedly. I smiled at her and said "Lillian if you want Samantha should be out back, I bet she'd be happy to have another girl to play with since her sisters are probably busy."

Lilian looked at her mother who sighed and said "Go on, but be back shortly. We still have to visit Grandpa Billy today." She nodded with wide eyes and ran off happily. I looked at Matthew who seemed to be feeling better and set him down. He clung to my hand and Amelia asked "How's Charlie, I know he wasn't happy with your engagement at first but after he saw how your husband treats you, he changed his mind from what you said last we talked."

I smiled and replied "Charlie's doing well. We keep trying to get him to stay the night here, but he insists he'd rather stay at his place even when we tell him he can bring Sue if he wants. I know for a fact Leah would be more than happy to see her mom again, especially after the rocky relationship they had after they lost her dad. Seth's been by a few times, but he hasn't been over in a month at least, so Leah thinks he's in some sort of trouble." Amelia chuckled and the two of us shared a knowing smile then my husband coughed.

I looked at him and he said "Why don't you girls head off and chat in the library, I know Hermione said she'd be over because she just got away from her job at the museum." We nodded and I kissed his cheek then we walked to the library talking. At this point the dream started to end as I started waking up. The last thing I heard was my husband's voice saying "Love, me and Jake are going out back to check on the kids I'll be back in shortly."

I woke up and stretched my arms way over my head then yawned and got up. I got dressed in a black t shirt and a pair of cargo pants that accentuated my figure. I thought about the dream then about the voice I'd heard and wondered who my husband was though his look and voice seemed familiar. When I was dressed I headed downstairs only to see Charlie heading out the door. I looked at him questioningly and he said "I'm heading to Billy's to watch the game. You'll be alright here on your own, right?" I nodded and motioned for him to go then made myself a cup of hot chocolate.

I know it's summer, but I don't care hot chocolate is good any time of the year. I sat on the couch and channel surfed. After a bit I sighed and gave it up as a bad job then stretched and turned off the TV wondering why my muscles felt so stiff. I started rubbing my shoulder trying to loosen the muscle a bit when the doorbell rang. I sighed and got up then went to the door. I was surprised to see Angela and Ben standing there smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow and said "Yes Ang, what can I help you with?"

She grinned and said "We're kidnapping you to go to the movies. Harry called and said you needed to hang out with someone other than him." I blinked and swore at that bastard for not telling me he was planning this while Angela just smiled and said "Get in the car peacefully or we'll drag you, right Ben?" He nodded and I sighed then started walking to Ben's van. He pulled open the back and I climbed in the Angela and he climbed in the front.

Ben drove into Port Angeles while I called Charlie and let him know I was hanging out with friends and had locked up the house. He just laughed and said it was good that I was getting out and not spending all my time with Harry, he figured the poor boy needed a break from me. I snorted thinking that Harry needed a break from life is what he needed. Angela noticed the look on my face and said "Oh don't be mad at Harry, he just said you needed a break from him and to get out with your old friends when he called me. He also said he'd probably drop by your place to check up on you."

That made me smile realizing that Harry cared enough to not only get me out of the house, but to also check up on me if I decided to stay home. I smiled more as I thought about the fact he cared enough to do that for me and said "So what are we going to see?" Ben grinned as we pulled up to the theater and parked then the three of us piled out of the van.

Ben said "We're going to see zombie masters three." I felt the urge to point out that I at least had never seen the first two zombie masters and Ben laughed saying "It has nothing to do with the first two, so it'll be all good if we only see the one. Ok Ang, Bella?" We nodded and went to get our tickets then some munchies before going in to sit and watch the movie.

Leah POV:

I walked out of the house with a towel over my shoulders heading down toward the beach a certain guy on my mind. I didn't know why, but the guy in question could turn into a winged wolf and was honestly different from any of the guys I knew. He even got Sam, the alpha, to ask the elders for a meeting to fight the largest group of vampires known to anyone. I shook my head and muttered "What is with me?" It was like I was fan-girling over him.

I growled and shook my head clearing my thoughts then finished my walk down to the beach where Sam, Emily, Seth, Jared, Kim, Paul, Embry, and Quil were sitting around joking about the future. Sam seemed to be deep in thought so I knew he was probably thinking about what he'd agreed to. The elders had eventually relented to meeting him and they were just waiting for him to set up a time. I hadn't been to his house in a few days, so I didn't know if Sam wanted me to go see or what. I know that since He's coming he may bring Hermione and Bella, unless of course he's waiting to hear from the Cullens so he can meet us all at once.

I sighed and laid my towel down then laid on it to tan as the boys played around in the surf. Emily sat next to me and said "Penny for your thoughts?" I shrugged slightly still lost in thoughts of him. I couldn't figure it out; I mean I knew for a fact his wolf form instilled more than fear in me it actually earned my respect.

I sighed and said "I can't stop focusing on him." Emily smiled and patted my shoulder. I smiled back and wondered if this was what imprints felt. I explained my feelings to Emily and asked "Is that how you and Sam feel, or Jared and Kim?" She nodded and smiled at me slightly then motioned for me to relax as I tensed up. I sighed and let it out a few deep breaths.

Emily smiled and said "To be honest it's a bit harder for us because the imprint makes things more draining. You going to talk to him, and possibly tell him, or going to wait until you imprint for sure?" I hold up two fingers for the second option and she nods then says "I'll go tell Sam you're gonna head off and find out when he wants to talk with the elders. Don't worry about coming back to soon." I nodded and ran into the woods then stripped and phased after tying my clothes to my leg.

I ran to Harry's and noticed his car was gone. I phased back and got dressed then knocked on his door. I heard grumbling and the sound of someone walking down stairs. Eventually Harry opened the door, at least I thought it was Harry, the big differences were the eyes which were a stunning green and the fact his hair had turned jet black. It was still as messy as ever and as I stared into his eyes my world seemed to shift and revolve around him. He raised an eyebrow and said "Hey Leah, need something?"

I slowly nodded and said "The elders want to know when you want to meet and if you want to meet with them without the vampires then again with them or with them all together?" He looked thoughtful then held up one finger and I figured he meant the first option. I nodded and said "Great, when do you want to meet them?"

He smiled and said "How about tonight at eight o' clock?" I nodded and he said "Guessing you got to run?" I nodded even though I really didn't want to. He laughed and said "Alright I'll see you later. With me pulling these all-nighters I have been sleeping during the day. I really have to get a balanced sleep schedule going what with school on Monday." I nodded and started to leave only to hear him say "I'll see you at six or seven Leah, since I want to at least be early to meet the elders."

I nodded at him and ran into the woods then stripped and tied my clothes to my leg before phasing. I ran off toward the beach knowing Sam and the others should still be there since it had only taken about ten minutes to get to Harry's and our conversation couldn't have taken more than five minutes. If they weren't at the beach they'd all be at Sam's though so I wasn't too worried.

When I got to the beach, I saw everyone was still there laughing, talking and playing around. I quickly shifted in the wolves and pulled my bikini back on then walked over to the others. Sam saw me and asked "So did you go talk to your friend Harry?" I nodded and he asked "How'd it go?" I stretched languidly taking my time to answer him making him wait since I knew he'd like that Harry planned on respecting our people.

I smiled slightly and said "It went great. Harry said he'll be here around six or seven but he doesn't want the elders to hold the meeting until eight. He wants to come early so that he can show them the respect they deserve." The others talked among themselves at this and Sam nodded then motioned for me to carry on with what I was doing as he turned back to Emily and started talking in hushed tones too low to be heard over the sound of everyone else. I lay down on my towel and started enjoying the sunshine again.

Kim walked over and sat next to me the two of us just discussing anything that passed our mind avoiding touchy topics. I was still partially thinking on my possible Imprint with Harry. It didn't seem possible; he was so different even for a pale face. It made no sense that I would be bound to someone like him. He was strong and smart I'd give him that, but he had a darkness hanging over his heart that caused him to not let anyone get very close. I sighed as Kim walked away and I closed my eyes rolling onto my back and letting my front get a nice tan.

After about two hours everyone packed up and headed their own way to get ready for the council meeting tonight. Most of them didn't know anything about Harry, so they weren't sure what to think about him though his wanting to respect the elders sat well with everyone. I walked home and told Dad and Mom about what Harry said since they were on the council and dad said "An outsider who honors and respects our tribe, that's different."

I smiled at him and nodded then walked upstairs to change and get ready for the meeting tonight. I figured I'd kill time by patrolling since everyone else had their own things to worry about. Plus going on patrol would give me time to think what Harry meant to me and hopefully I could teach myself how to block my thoughts from the rest of the pack. I climbed out my window and stripped down in the woods then phased after tying them to my leg yet again.

I ran along the perimeter of our land I did this for another three hours until just after six o' clock then headed home. I phased and got dressed then walked out the front door and met up with Harry who had stopped at the boundary in his car which had Bella and Hermione within. I motioned for him to follow me and headed to the Billy's place where the tribe would be meeting and motioned for him to get out. The three of them did as I asked and I said "This is Chief Billy Black's place. His son Jake's a member of the pack."

They nodded in understanding and I continued "I'll introduce you guys to him and ask if you can stay here until the council meets, if not you can stay at my place." Harry nodded and the other two followed his lead as I knocked on Billy's door. He answered the door and I said "Hey Billy, Harry, the outsider, is here with his friends who are going to meet with the council. It alright if we stay here since the council's meeting at your place anyway or do you want them to wait somewhere else?"

He thought about it then said "You guys can come on in. I have a few questions for Harry that I would like to ask before the meeting anyway so it's better if all of you stay here." I nodded and motioned for Harry and the others to enter. Harry entered then politely nodded to Billy while Bella hugged the old man being a close family friend. Hermione smiled politely and the four of us followed Billy into the kitchen.

Harry looked at Billy and said "So you're Chief Black?" Billy nodded the affirmative and Harry said "It's an honor to meet the head of the Quileute tribe and leader of the Quileute wolf pack as they follow the will of your council. I'm Harry Potter. I'm hoping we can come to an agreement that benefits your people, the Cullens, and my own plans for the future." Billy smiled surprised a pale face would want to help his people then noticed the age of Harry's eyes and the way he carried himself. I hadn't noticed it before but Harry carried himself as if he bore the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Billy studied Harry and said "Hello Harry, mind if I ask you a few questions before the other elders get here?" Harry quickly shook his head no and Billy asked "Do you think your plans will cause harm to the Quileute people as a hole?" Again Harry shook his head in the negative, though the look in his eyes said that he'd do whatever it took to make sure this was true.

Billy seemed to see it too and smiled slightly before asking "Will you do anything to make my people stand by you if the council refuses to help?" Again he shook his head in the negative and I realized he truly wouldn't force those who wanted no part of his war. Billy stared into his eyes and must have found what he was searching for as he nodded to himself. He studied Harry and said "Lastly, what do you get from destroying these Cold Ones that you have decided to declare war upon?"

Harry sighed and said softly "I get to stop them from turning anyone against their will. I get a chance to find all vampires and make them work together and possibly make their own community. I get a chance at true peace with the supernatural forces of the world that have been repressed by the Volturi. All of this is my goal, also my benefactor brought me here to stop them as well as help others. IF we succeed, I will honor any request the Quileutes make of me so long as it is in the name of peace. I will reign in the vampires and possibly make the supernatural world known to humans everywhere. These are but a few of my long term goals though."

Billy nodded and motioned for Harry to relax then said "You'll have my vote Harry; you seem to have Sam's support so you'll probably have the support of the pack. You just have to prove that your plans won't hurt the people of my tribe and the elders will probably agree to allow the pack to fight beside you." Harry smiled in thanks then sat down and sighed softly seeming much older than he had mere minutes ago. It seemed as if the weight on his shoulders had increased exponentially. I just wanted to hug him and take some of the pain away, though it seemed that Bella had the same idea as she actually did hug Harry.

I blinked as I finally noticed what had been bugging me about Harry. His hair was no longer blonde instead it was jet black and his eyes were an emerald green. It looked so much more natural on him than the gray and blonde his features had been before, though his hair still had the messy look that suited him so well. I sighed softly as Bella released Harry and he sat up straighter.

Suddenly the pack started filing in and finding places to sit all around the room as I heard my dad and mom walking up. I looked at Bella who was studying Harry and Hermione who was studying the boys. I knew that like Harry she could tell who was and who wasn't a shape shifter. Sam studied Harry and held out his hand saying "Hello again outsider." Harry smiled slightly and shook his hand nodded at him in a show of slight respect.

My parents and old Quil walked in at this point and sat down as Harry stood to allow my mom to take his seat. Mom smiled at him in thanks then the three of them looked at Billy who said "Well I guess we're all here. I believe it's time each of you asks a question that you think will pertain to the war this young man wishes our people to aid him in." Mom and Dad nodded while old Quil studied Harry carefully with a look of slight awe in his eyes.

Mom went first. She asked "Harry, do you think the pack will be put in danger whether we join you or choose to stand on our own?" Harry nodded and mom sighed then asked "Will you protect the pack with your life if they become your allies?" Harry nodded again this time with determination in his eyes that everyone could feel radiating off him as if he were the sun and it were his rays. Mom smiled and said "As long as you will protect my family I will be happy to call you a friend of my people."

Harry nodded and said "Elder Clearwater, I wouldn't let anything happen to the pack whether they become my allies or choose to stay out of my war. I will do whatever it takes to protect them even if that means giving up my life. The Volturi would attack your people whether we fought them or not, that is why I ask for this alliance between your people and my allies." Mom slowly nodded and old Quil shared a look with dad, which I knew meant it was his turn to ask his questions.

Dad sighed and asked "You say you're enemies would be ruthless, will you fall to their level if this war comes to that?" Harry shook his head his eyes growing cold and it was as if the warmth were sucked out of the room at the sorrow they portrayed. I shivered and so did a few of the others. Dad continued "Would you let your enemy live to harm your allies even if it went against their wishes?" Harry shook his head once again and everyone murmured surprised at his conviction and how high Harry held his allies compared to his allies.

Harry said softly "If I know they're just going to attack my allies when our back is turned I will end them. I won't let my friends and companions fall because I was too weak to defend them. I already had that happen once; I won't have it happen again." Mom gasped realizing why Harry's eyes were so old and the pack let out sounds of surprise as each realized what Harry meant. Harry finished "Elder Clearwater, I will protect the pack and anyone else who sides with me at any cost as I told your wife. I would even become a part of your tribe if allowed to, to show my sincerity to all of you."

I gasped and old Quil smiled slightly as if he knew all of this but hearing it confirmed something for him. He looked at Harry and asked "If you were given the rights of our tribe, would you become one of its protectors, winged wolf?" Harry nodded and stared into old Quil's eyes. The old man smiled and said "Would you put the life of the tribe before your own even if you were told that we could not side with you in this conflict?" Again Harry nodded his eyes hard and cold as ice. They slowly melted as old Quil laughed and said "Good young one, good. I would like to move that we accept this young man as a member of the Quileute tribe and give him power to make alliances for the good of the tribe so long as he confers both with the alpha of the protectors and the council before making any decisions."

Billy gasped while mom and dad looked at Old Quil like he grew a second head. He smirked slightly and Harry said softly "I am honored esteemed elder. Are you sure that this is a good idea though? I have many enemies and if they find that the Quileute have taken me as one of their own they will do what they can to harm your people. I would honestly stand against them, but I don't want to risk the innocent just by being here. I know that there will be many enemies and each one would attack the tribe merely because of your protectors, but if they found you considered me a part of your tribe they'd redouble their efforts."

Old Quil studied Harry and said softly "You have so much on your shoulders, yet still you protect my people as if they were yours already. I can't see a greater honor than making you one of us." My father and mother finally agreed with old Quil and Billy nodded remembering his own Q and A session with Harry before the other elders arrived. Eventually they all nodded their heads and Old Quill said "Will you Harry Potter, accept the role of joining our tribe among the esteemed protectors that watch out for the Quileute people?"

Harry nodded proudly his eyes shining with inner strength and said "So long as the Quileute people will have me I will stand among their protectors putting their safety before my own. I will ally myself with those who would see the protectors as their friends and stand against any who would try to harm them or the people they protect. I will do whatever it takes to stand proudly before the Quileute people as one of their own despite being an outsider."

The elders nodded and motioned for everyone to leave them to convene on their own and decide how to induct Harry into the tribe. I realized that if Harry became a tribesman that would mean anyone he married would also become part of the tribe. I silently wondered if Harry had realized this or if he thought that it would just be him. I knew that clan Potter would become one of the clans of the tribe if things continued as they were thanks to Harry's vows to protect the tribe.

Eventually dad waved for everyone to enter then Old Quil stood up and said "We have decided we will induct young Harry into the tribe a week from this Friday at the bonfire. We will have the entire tribe gather and Harry will be allowed to let the tribe see how honorable he is, then tell the tribe anything he believes they need to know. With that said this meeting is adjourned. Since Harry is now a part of the tribe he has our full support in his war against these Volturi who would hunt our people for our rare abilities to fight the cold ones."

Harry bowed his head and said softly "Thank you medicine man. I will never betray the trust of the tribe and I will do my best to protect every member of the tribe who helps me fight the cold ones. I only ask that we form an alliance with the Cullens and others like them who wish to destroy the Volturi. Until we put aside our differences the power of the Volturi will never be broken." Old Quil nodded and everyone dispersed. Harry, Bella, and Hermione headed to his car.

I stopped him and asked "Did you mean all of that Harry, even the part about becoming one of the tribe?" Harry nodded and I smiled at him wondering what it was about him that made everyone trust him. Was it his demeanor, his attitude, or maybe it was something else? Whatever it was, I knew it was why the elders asked him to join the tribe. I stared in his eyes and said "I'll be at your place after school tomorrow. Tell the Cullens I'm coming so they know just in case they want to meet with you or anything." He nodded with a slight smile then climbed in the car and drove off. As I watched him go I felt a longing in my heart and wondered if this is what it was to be imprinted. I shook my head and started for my parent's place knowing tomorrow would be a very long day.

**Well there's the end of yet another Chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed. I plan on putting up some other stories in the next couple of weeks, BUT I don't plan on putting this on hold. I'll continue working on this even as I work on other stories. For those that are worried I'll let this go to long, Don't be. I won't let this go longer than a week or two without an update I promise. I'm on disability so I have nothing to do other than right. I hope people noticed a change in my writing style as the story has gone on. At first I forgot to separate paragraphs when people talked but I've tried to fix that. I've also tried to add a bit more detail to the world, though I don't think I did that too well. Anyway all that said thanks for reading and see you next upload, eh? Hope so at least, else why do I write this stuff, it sure ain't for my health, though it is partly for my enjoyment. I honestly hated Twilight till I started writing for it, go figure. **


	7. Chapter 7: Alliance, Gathering Allies,

**Well here we are Chapter 7. A lot later than I intended but oh Well. On a side note for those of you who haven't seen it yet there's a poll on my profile for which of the wolves Hermione should end up with. I already have her planned to end up with one person but whether or not she also ends up with a wolf is up to you the readers. Anyway with that said you should no by now I neither own Twilight or Harry Potter so I'm not going to quote that. With all that said I guess we can get onto chapter 7 and you guys can be happy.**

Chapter 7: Alliance, Gathering Allies, Joining the Quileutes,

Jasper POV:

Life is complicated. I say this because of the fact that I thought Alice and I were meant to be together when she found her mate in a new, well he's not exactly human, but he's not a vampire or shape shifter. I don't honestly know what he is. I do however know that he has interested Carlisle and the Quileutes. Anyway enough about my thoughts, before I digress further. I stretched and walked downstairs where Emmet was playing a videogame and Rose was doing her hair. Esme was in the kitchen sorting things and Carlisle was at the hospital.

I don't know where Alice is because she took her car and drove off. I stretched and asked Rose "You know where Alice went in such a hurry?" Rose shook her head and I sighed. I walked into the kitchen and asked Esme "Do you know where Alice went Esme, Rose and Emmett aren't sure and I can't ask Carlisle since he's at work."

Esme turned and looked at me knowingly. I looked at her questioningly and she said "Alice is going shopping in Port Angeles with Bella and Hermione, the girl Harry brought with him. Speaking of Harry, you know Carlisle wants to have our meeting tonight and see what everyone decided on. We all know Alice has sided with Harry, for reasons only she is sure about, so that just leaves you, me, Rose, Emmet, and Carlisle to pick what we plan on doing." I nodded and kissed her cheek then walked back into the living room before heading into the garage.

I sighed and thought _"Harry sure has surprised my family. I know he says he wants to face the Volturi, but why would he want to fight with vampires? It's just not something a human would do; then again that boy may not be human. Depending on what the family decides I may just start contacting old friends like Charlotte and Peter. He'll need all the help he can get, and they have no love of the Volturi." _I sighed and shook my head then decided to go hunting.

I ran out into the woods and started tracking a mountain lion. I knew if I was going to be in close proximity to humans at school tomorrow I had to remove the temptation while I could. I glanced up and saw that it was a nice cloudy day, one of the things I loved about Forks. I continued tracking the mountain lion until I finally found him drinking from a river. I tackled him and snapped his neck then drained him over the course of a half hour.

After that I followed the trail of a few deer still feeling slightly hungry. I followed the trail until I saw the herd then tackled one of them and dug in after snapping its neck. I drank until the deer was drained then started back toward the house. It was a short hunt, but I wasn't extremely hungry and it was more to keep the edge of hunger off than anything else. I walked back to the house and saw Rose working in the garage.

She was feeling confused and I silently wondered why. I walked inside only to feel Emmett's irritation at something. I glanced at the game he was playing and saw it was why he was so irritated. I sat down next to him and said "Up for a game against me, or going to keep playing on your own?"

Emmett said "Let me finish what I'm doing and save then we can play something." I nodded and watched as he slowly figured out what was bothering him and completed the level. He saved the game and shut it off then popped out the disk and put it away before putting in Call of Duty. I smirked and the two of us faced off against each other with a team of bots each. As we started Emmett said "You alright Jas? I mean you've been moping ever since we got back until you saw that guy Harry's friend Hermione."

I blinked and protested "I haven't been moping; I just haven't been able to decide what to do. Now that Harry's given us this ultimatum I'm even less sure than I used to be." Emmett nodded and the two of us continued playing then I asked him "So you think we should help him, or should we let him fight the Volturi on his own?" Emmett shrugged and shot me with a sniper rifle on the game causing me to swear as my character died.

When I respawned I tracked him down and knifed him in the back. He glared at me and said "It's on." I smirked at him and the two of us started killing everything in our path while trying to avoid being killed by the other's bots and each other. We kept trying to one up each other and I found myself enjoying things for the first time in days. I just relaxed and let myself get lost in the game.

Finally Rose interrupted us as time ran out and said "Carlisle called. He said he'd be home in about ten minutes and we'd have a family meeting when he gets here so you two should stop playing your silly game." Emmett stood up and kissed Rose then the two of them went upstairs to their room for a bit of alone time until Carlisle got in. I sprawled out on the couch sighing and thought _"Maybe I have been in a funk. If so it's probably because I'm around people who actually have mates and I'm alone. I guess I got so used to being with Alice I never thought she'd find her mate in someone else. Ah well, I'll just have to move on." _

I yawned and closed my eyes just relaxing even though I couldn't fall asleep, I could at least relax. Esme walked in and sat down in one of the chairs, I could tell who it was by the sound of their footsteps, she asked me "Everything alright Jasper?" I nodded. She smiled slightly and said "I hate to say this, but I think that Carlisle's going to rely on your opinion a bit more than the others since you've actually fought other vampires before." I opened one eye to see the sad smile on her face and sighed.

I sat up and asked "You sure he's going to rely on my opinion more than the others? What about Alice?" She raised an eyebrow as if asking me 'Would you really rely on Alice when her feelings are all she's thinking about?' I sighed and said "Alright so Alice is ruled out because of her feelings for Harry. Emmet and Rose aren't exactly the best of fighters, but they're opinions should still matter. I mean Emmett's bested me in sparring matches before."

Esme nodded and said "One on one Emmett has a chance to beat you. However in groups you know battle tactics. You've fought in a war before, and have no doubt that is what Harry wants. A war with the Volturi will be bloody and dangerous. The only way we could possibly win without their numbers harming more of us than we can handle is if we could find a way to evolve beyond normal vampires. Which since that is impossible, we'll need someone who's good with tactics."

I sighed and started to speak as Carlisle walked inside and yelled "EMMETT, ROSE, COME DOWN HERE, IT'S TIME FOR THE FAMILY MEETING!" I nodded at Carlisle who smiled sadly at me as Rose and Emmett walked downstairs. They sat down beside me on the couch, after I moved over to give them room, then we all looked at Carlisle. He sighed and said "This idea of war on the Volturi has been weighing on my mind pretty heavily. What do all of you think before I make any decisions?"

I sighed and said "The more I think on it, the more I'm sure Harry knows something he's not telling us. I think whatever he knows will help immensely if we do fight the Volturi, but without allies we can't do anything. I can start calling old contacts, but until I know the entire family is committed I would rather not risk their lives. I know Alice trusts Harry, but we don't really know him. Though I know he can block out my abilities. So I'm currently undecided."

Emmet spoke next saying "I think we should side with Harry. I mean yeah he has secrets, but so do we. He knows we're vegetarian vampires and has never shown us anything but respect. That's got to count for something, plus I don't want my little sister to go at this alone. I don't think Alice has a clue what she's getting into, however if she does shouldn't we trust her and stand by her as a family should? I mean we all stood with Edward when he wanted to leave Bella even though Alice tried to vote against it."

Rose sighed and said "As much as I have trouble trusting Alice's new friend, I have to agree with Emmett. Alice needs us, and if we don't help her she may get herself killed." Emmett kissed the side of her head and I glanced at Esme to see her thoughts. She looked slightly conflicted but after a few minutes she sighed softly and straightened in her chair.

She must have come to a conclusion because she sighed and said "I have to agree with the children Carlisle, Alice needs us. Plus what if Harry wasn't lying about the Volturi wanting to get rid of all vegetarian vampires? It would mean that we are in a dangerous situation and he may be the only one who can help us." She looked Carlisle in the eyes beseechingly and I felt her worry as if I was drowning in it. I released waves of reassurance and calm at her causing her to relax slightly.

Carlisle sighed and said "Then I have no choice but to tell Harry we will be his allies. I guess we should call in everyone we can and see who is with us and who wants to stay out of things as well as who is siding with the Volturi. The sooner we know our enemies the better." Everyone nodded and I figured that that was all there was to say until Carlisle asked "Has anyone heard anything about Alice? I haven't had a chance to ask Alice what he's up to but I was hoping maybe he had dropped by the house." We all shook our heads in the negative and Carlisle sighed before saying softly "What has become of you my son."

Carlisle walked upstairs to his office with Esme in tow then I said "I guess I'll go tell Harry about your decision Carlisle." He nodded at me and I walked out to my Ducati 848 and climbed on then pulled on my helmet since Charlie would have a fit if he pulled me over because I didn't have a helmet on, especially with Bella having her own bike.

I drove for about twenty minutes then pulled up to Harry's place and parked next to his Ford Focus. I noticed it was jet black, just like his real hair and shook my head wondering why everyone liked the color black so much. I walked up and knocked on the door. Harry answered it about three minutes later and said "Oh Hey Jasper, can I help you with something? I mean Alice took Hermione and Bella shopping so I haven't seen hide nor hair of the three of the since this morning if you're looking for her."

I shook my head and said "No Carlisle's decided an alliance with you is what he wants to do." Harry raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to come inside after looking around and holding open the door. I walked in wondering why he was being so cautious. He shut the door behind me and I said "Afraid of someone seeing us talking?" He shook his head then waved his hand a few times and sat down in a chair in his living room. I sat down on his couch and watched him.

He said "It's great to hear that your family is agreeing to the alliance. Tell Carlisle I'll ask the Quileutes when they want to meet and we can formalize the Alliance between us. Sorry about not talking on the porch, but I wanted to put up some wards I couldn't do outside. Anyway, What made you guys decide to side with me?"

I shrugged and replied "Alice." He nodded at that and I continued "When you say wards, what do you mean exactly?" Harry just smiled and waved his hand showing glowing hieroglyphs that made a strange pattern I realized was what he meant by wards. He waved his hand and the ward faded out of existence. I looked at him and asked "What are you? You're obviously not a human, but at the same time you're not a werewolf, shifter, or vampire."

He shrugged and said "I don't rightly know. I was once a wizard which was just an evolved human able to cast magic, but as time went on I changed. I can honestly say I'm not human anymore, but Hermione technically is human even if she's a witch. So I can't rightly answer your question Jasper, sorry." I nodded in understanding wondering what he meant by he had changed but deciding it was none of my business.

I stretched and he broke the wards down then said "So if that's everything I guess we can call the day done." I shook my head as I tried to think of everything I needed to tell him and ask him. He saw the look on my face and said "Ah you have more to talk about, alright; I'm always willing to listen." I smiled slightly in thanks, it probably looked pretty weird with all my scars but Harry just grinned back lopsidedly.

I sighed and said "What are your plans for Alice, your plans for gaining more allies? Do you even have the slightest idea how to wage a war, or kill a vampire?" In answer to my last two questions he nodded his head, to everything else he looked thoughtful as he mulled over how much to tell me now, and how much he should wait on. It was the look I'd seen in the mirror multiple times when talking to my subordinates in the army.

He sighed and said "My only plans for Alice are to make her happy. I plan on asking her to use her abilities to give us an edge, but she said they currently can't see the wolves of La-push. I may be able to help her get past that block, but I'm not sure. I waged one war before but it was more of a resistance than a real war. I have killed a vampire before, without her getting a chance to fight back. Thus I think I can kill vampires in answer to your question."

I blinked at the fire in Harry's voice and decided I like the kid, no young man. He wasn't a kid, I could tell that just from how he carried himself and how he acted. He'd had to grow up fast, just like me. I realized that Harry and I were a lot alike; both forced to fight in a war when younger, though I'd chosen to fight for the confederates and he'd chosen to fight for a resistance force that promoted equality. I studied Harry and said "Alright, as long as you're not planning on just using Alice or getting my family killed I can readily support you commander."

Harry nodded and I smirked knowing he was trying to place my accent then said "So, what's the plan to start off this war of yours?" Harry shrugged and seemed to space out as he thought over at least three different options for how to start our engagement. I thought about telling him he should stick with gathering allies but I wanted to see if he would do that or like some generals would run off halfcocked with a smaller force and get himself into trouble.

Harry sighed and said "First we need as many allies as we can get. I think we need to get natural enemies of vampires and offer them amnesty if we take charge. I also think we have to find a way to evolve the vampires who work with us to the next step in their possible evolutionary chain." I blinked and stared at him. He smirked slightly and said "Yes there's a way for vampires to evolve, it just takes a bit of magic." I slowly nodded then Harry stretched and said "I guess you better go tell Carlisle I'll contact him when I know the elders want to meet with you guys. Also see if you can contact anyone who's willing to join us."

I nodded and stood up then headed out to my Ducati. I hopped on and drove back to the house then pulled into the garage and walked inside after seeing Alice still wasn't back yet. I walked inside to see Emmett back to playing games on the couch with Rose laying her head on his shoulder. I walked over and sat down then stretched my arms over my head and nudged Emmett. He looked at me and I said "Harry thinks we can evolve."

He stared at me slack jawed and Rose sighed then glanced over his shoulder at me and asked "So what if the kid thinks we can evolve, it's not like he knows a way to make it happen." I sighed and thought _"Classic Rosalie doesn't care about an idea unless it can be implemented. Then again, maybe Harry can implement it if whatever he is has that kind of power. I'll have to bring it up to Alice when I see her next." _I showed Rose my irritation with her and she raised an eyebrow questioningly asking "What's got you on his side all of a sudden. I mean I'm supporting him because of Alice, but you seemed the most reserved next to Esme and Carlisle."

I shrugged and said "I actually talked to him and he changed my opinion Rose. You might be surprised what kind of man he is if you talked with him." She huffed and I sensed her aggravation that I wasn't siding with her about Harry being a little boy anymore. I shrugged and closed my eyes slipping into my thoughts, though instead of focusing on Harry my mind latched onto his friend Hermione and how she acted when she first met us. She hadn't acted like it was a big deal meeting vampires, I almost expected her to chew Harry out for not respecting us when he was a bit flippant but she held back for some reason.

I sighed and got up then headed up to my room still thinking. I plopped down on my bed and pulled my pillow over my head muttering "Why the heck does this girl hold such an impact on my mind?" I growled and tossed the pillow across the room and just laid there grumbling to myself. I couldn't get her out of my head, nor could I figure out why she was in my head in the first place. It was just a nagging feeling that she was somehow very important, even more important than Alice used to be.

I sighed and closed my eyes after retrieving my pillow and lying back down. I shook my head and said aloud "Obviously my mind is infatuated with a girl who can't even be nineteen yet I can't figure out why. What is so important about this girl that she makes me stop being able to concentrate on anything else even when she's not around?" I gave up on trying to figure it out as I heard the sound of a car pulling into the garage.

Jacob POV:

I sat in the garage talking with Quil and Embry and joking around about the past few weeks and how Leah had been acting. Ever since Harry had come to Forks she'd been acting differently. She wasn't quite as bitchy to everyone, she and Seth got along better, and she seemed to be over Sam. I mean I'd even brought up Sam and Emily accidentally and she just ignored it seemingly lost in her own little world.

I wondered if she had imprinted with how she acted toward the stranger who the Quileute people were now accepting as one of our own. It wasn't normal, then again neither was Harry. The elders seemed to know something the rest of us didn't, though they hadn't let Sam in on it either which was surprising. It was almost as if they saw him as a reincarnation of Taha-Aki. I snorted at that thought and shook my head.

I stretched and looked at Quil then said "You and Embry up for a run before patrol?" They nodded and the three of us went off into the woods and stripped then tied our clothing to our legs and phased. We met up in a clearing not far from my house and started running. We didn't say anything to each other through our link, each of us trying to close our thoughts off from the others. It wasn't really working out to well, however we managed to keep our innermost thoughts secret.

Though I noticed we had all seen how Bella treated Harry. I knew she wasn't my imprint, but she was still my friend so I planned on making sure that he treated her right. If she chose him to be her boyfriend, who were we to stop her. I also planned on giving him the talk about Leah, if Seth or Sam didn't beat me to it. Sam may not have been in love with Leah anymore, however he still cared about her as a friend and member of his pack.

The entire pack had trouble reading Leah's mind and she said she'd been taught how to better control her thoughts by Harry. The fact that he taught her and not the rest of us kind of bothered Sam, but he seemed to understand. Suddenly Sam said in my mind "Jacob you're on patrol in five. Switch with Paul." I replied in the affirmative and ran to the border where I knew Paul was waiting for me to switch with him.

As soon as he saw me Paul ran off saying "Thanks Jake, I needed a break. I'm going to Sam's place, he wants to meet everyone between the next patrols, and he said that Harry would be here to tell us what the Cullen's said. Leah said he talked with Jasper who gave him the rest of the Cullens answer. I still can't believe that even Sam won't let us call them leeches anymore."

I snorted thinking that the only one who should be called a leech was that bastard Edward. He'd left Bella to die, and if it weren't for Harry she would have died. Hell Harry said she'd been in critical condition when he found her. It really bothered me. I mean I hadn't imprinted on the girl, but she was one of my oldest friends. I growled and shook my head as the thought of Harry's other friend came to the forefront of my mind. The entire pack had been surprised by her, and at least one member of the pack was likely to imprint on her.

I knew she was Harry's friend, but she seemed so different from the black haired hard eyed soldier. That was the best way to describe him at least; he had the eyes and demeanor of a soldier as if he'd been a war veteran of some type. I shook my head and continued to patrol catching the scents of different people but no vamps. Man it was hard to think of them as anything other than leeches alpha order or no. I shook my head and continued along the border wondering how things would change once the treaty became an alliance with the Cullens and what Harry had planned.

I shook my head and patrolled for the next two hours then ran to Sam's and phased pulling on my shirt as I walked in. The others were all gathered around his kitchen table. Sam looked at me and said "So Jake how was your patrol?" I shrugged to let him know it was as usual. There hadn't been any signs of vamps since Leah and Harry took out the red headed bitch. Sam glanced at me and started to ask more when Leah walked in looking pretty happy.

Everyone smirked slightly at that knowing she was so happy because she'd just been seeing Harry. Sam asked her "So is Harry coming to the res tonight?" She nodded and he smirked slightly then asked "That why you're so happy Leah?" She shook her head and glared at him as if daring him to contradict her. He laughed and said "Easy Leah, just asking. Do you know what he's going to talk to the pack about?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, he's going to bring Alice and Jasper. Before you get mad though he said he'd only bring them to the boundary and meet one of us there. I volunteered Jake and Seth saying they'd both be happy to do it." I glared at her and she smiled at me then said "What you both want to see that girl Hermione again, so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity." I growled at her but didn't say anything while Seth just sighed and muttered about evil older sisters.

Sam studied her and said "Alright since Harry's expecting Jacob and Seth I guess those two will go. I'll go along with them, you coming Leah?" She nodded and Sam said "Alright, since we'll be meeting them at the border, no point in having a patrol at that time. You do know when it is, right Leah?"

She nodded and glanced at the clock then said "Six o' clock. Unless you have a problem with that Sam in which case I can call Harry and let him know to come earlier or later." I blinked amazed. It seemed like Harry was trying to keep things easy on us wolves. I looked at the clock and saw it was already five, which meant we had an hour to get to the border. Leah noticed me looking at the clock and said "Yeah I told him later would be better, but he said he wanted to meet earlier if possible because he said we'd be talking a while."

Sam just nodded and motioned for the three of us to head outside then we walked out and each phased before heading toward the boundary line where we'd meet up with Harry and the Cullens. I wondered who all would be there and if he'd bring Bella or leave her at her house this time. We smelled the Cullens before we saw them. It was just Harry, Jasper, Alice, and Hermione thankfully. I couldn't see a reason for Bella to be here after all. Sam walked into the woods a ways then phased back before walking up and saying "Hello Harry, Cullens, and Miss?"

Hermione said "Hello I'm Hermione I didn't get to introduce myself last time we met. I'm an old friend of Harry's." I studied her and noticed that Seth was doing the same if Leah's huff of irritation was anything to go by. She was about five feet seven inches tall, had bushy brown hair than went down to her shoulder blades, brown eyes, and was wearing a grey t shirt and blue jeans. They looked good on her, though she seemed slightly uncomfortable.

Sam nodded and said "Thanks for introducing yourself Hermione. I know it's a bit odd, but it is better I know you since you are friends with one of my pack brothers." Hermione raised an eyebrow and Sam explained "Leah told us about Harry turning into a wolf, and since he's becoming one of us, that makes him a pack brother." Hermione nodded in acknowledgement then stretched and motioned for Harry to start talking to let Sam know what he needs to know. I liked how she skipped the pleasantries and was making the two get straight to the point.

Harrys sighed and said "Well good news is Carlisle is willing to meet with the Elders and Pack as long as they're willing to meet with him. Bad news I don't know where to gather our allies from but the Cullens are working on that. I figure we could send some of the pack to meet with other shifters and see if they'll join with us, then I'm going to have to skip school and do my own research."

Sam raised an eyebrow and asked "Research?" Harry nodded and Sam asked "What kind of research?" Harry glanced around then shook his head as if to say 'Not here.' Sam nodded and the two of them headed off on their own to talk leaving Leah, Seth, Hermione, Jasper, and Alice with me. We just sat there staring at each other waiting for them to come back. I personally didn't have a problem with most of the Cullens so for me this wasn't a big deal, same for Seth and Leah it appeared.

Finally Hermione seemed to get fed up with the silence and said "Do any of you have any idea what Harry's research is about?" We all shook our heads and she turned to Jasper and Alice who were doing the same. She growled and said "He's so secretive lately. The only thing he tells me is it will help with the war effort and might just cure vampirism if his theory is correct. He won't explain anything more than that and it's irritating me to no end."

Jasper sighed and everyone felt calmer. Leah and I looked at him and he said "Relax Hermione. Harry's obviously keeping secrets to make our lives easier. I have a feeling he'll tell you everything eventually. He may even ask for your input." She slowly nodded relaxing more and sighed closing her eyes. I glanced at Seth who seemed to have the same thoughts as me, which were that this girl was definitely different.

Leah walked up and nuzzled her hand causing Hermione to smile and say "Thanks Leah, your comfort and support is really helpful." Hermione opened her eyes then studied us and said "So I know the sandy one is Seth, since I saw him phase at Harry's but who is the other one?" I felt slightly offended she didn't know who I was, and then I realized she'd never seen me in my wolf form and felt marginally better.

Suddenly Sam and Harry walked back. Harry said "So, we meet with the elders the day after tomorrow at eight at the bonfire?" Sam nodded and Harry shook his hand then the two started to go their separate ways everyone going with them. Sam phased after we were a ways away and started running back to his place. We followed him and I silently wondered what the plan was now that he knew what Harry was researching and what the two of them had talked about.

Harry POV:

I dropped Alice and Jasper off at their home then I drove to my place and parked in my usual spot. I stretched and got out of the vehicle after shutting it off and glanced at Hermione. I knew her hearing about my research would drive her mad so I planned on telling her about it tonight. I walked inside with her following then made us both a cup of tea. Hermione watched me as I made the tea and asked "Do you plan on telling me your plan now that it's just the two of us?"

I nodded as I let the water boil then turned to her and said "I'll explain once we're both settled in the living room." She nodded finding this acceptable then walked into the living room to wait for me. The kettle whistled and I quickly poured the water into two cups then put tea bags in each cup and walked into the living room with a tray holding the kettle, cups, sugar, and some honey. I added some sugar to my cup and stirred it then pulled out the tea bag and sipped it slowly watching Hermione as she prepared her tea the way she liked it.

Hermione looked at me and motioned for me to explain as she sipped her tea. I sighed and said "Alright let's begin with vampires and what they are. Vampires are basically living corpses because they're body has no beating heart or working organs." Hermione nodded and I said "Well I'm working on a special thing that can allow me to restart their organs and allow blood to flow through their body again, but mix with their venom." She raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to go on.

I sighed and scratched my neck then said "IF it works they'll become true immortals, their venom giving them a lengthened life span, but their blood allowing their organs to properly function and them to be almost human just stronger, faster, and all around better I guess. It'll take a mix of magic and science, but after being here a while I understand enough of science to start a serum that I can use on them, however I also need to add in blood for their body to assimilate it, and I think I'll need potion ingredients which is where magic comes in."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said "So you're basically trying to create a potion that uses a mixture of science and magic to restart the heart, get blood flowing, and fuse that blood with the venom in a vampire's veins allowing them to keep their superior abilities but allowing them to reproduce and be alive again. You do realize how crazy that sounds, correct?" I nodded and she continued "Good. As long as you know I'll try to help you. I just hope you realize what you're doing."

I snorted and said "I already have some of the paperwork drawn up. Let me go get it and you can take a look then we can start discussing how to take it from theoretical to practical." She nodded and I got up then headed upstairs only for my phone to ring as I got to my office. I answered it saying "Hello?" I grabbed the papers and headed downstairs tossing them before Hermione on the coffee table before walking outside to take the call.

Alice was on the other end of the line. She said "Hey Harry, I was just wondering how you were doing."

I replied "I'm doing fine Alice, thanks for asking. Hermione and I were just about to start working on a project I have planned."

She laughed and said "In the time I've known you you've never talked about a project. What are you planning?"

I just smiled and said "That would be telling, which is not something I plan to do until we've got it past the theoretical stage, sorry." She grumbled and I asked "Anything else you needed Alice, or is this just a social call?"

She smiled, I could hear it in her voice, and said "Just a social call. Why, can't a girl call her male friends without something being up? Or is there some law in Britain saying all social calls have to be between males or females not between both genders?"

I laughed at that and said "No, nothing like that. I'm just not used to pretty girls giving me social calls. Then again I'm not used to social calls period. I've gotten more calls since moving to the states than I ever had back in Britain." Alice gasped and I sighed realizing the social faux paus I just made. I swallowed and said "Now Alice don't get any ideas. I was perfectly fine contacting my friends by owl." She gasped again and I realized I wasn't going to be getting out of this one.

Alice said "I'll be over tomorrow then you and I are going clubbing after school. It'll be to celebrate our exams." I sighed and mumbled a reply then said I had to go and hung up. I walked inside to see Hermione going over my notes muttering to herself. I sat down in my chair and she said "Well Harry, you're notes are much more detailed than they ever were in Hogwarts. You must have put a lot of thought into this. Is there any particular reason why?"

I shrugged and said "Rose is desperate to have a kid. I don't know why, but she wants the experience of what it was like to be a mother, as does Esme. If I can perfect the serum, with some rules attached, I can give them both the biological ability to become a mother again. However I don't know if their children will be vampire, human, some hybrid, or immortals. It will really depend on the serum."

She nodded and we started to go in depth about the pros and cons of what I'd written so far. After about three hours we decided to call it a night and get some sleep. I walked upstairs to my room then collapsed face first onto my bed and fell into a deep slumber. As soon as I was asleep Death appeared and smiled then hugged me. I blinked and she said "Look at you the champion of death trying to create life. I'm so proud. Also if you and Hermione work together you should have nothing to worry about with your Serum. You may even be able to add the requirements that it can only be taken by those who feed on animal blood if you tweak it right."

I blinked and said "Great Death, but if that's the only reason you're here it's a bit of a waste of your powers." She smiled mischievously and kissed my cheek making me wonder what she had planned or what she needed me to do. Death smiled seeing that I wasn't buying that she had no reason for being here and patted my head making me grumble.

After a bit she said "I have three reasons for visiting you tonight. First and Foremost, you will have four people besides Hermione who want to help you in everything you do. Don't push them away; they're all loyal to you first and foremost even though they come from four different backgrounds. Second the demon hunter I told you about will be arriving in three weeks. Show him your plans and he'll probably have the piece to complete your formula that neither you nor Hermione will see until he points it out. Lastly, don't worry about the allies you've gathered or the Volturi. The allies you are gaining will help finish off the Volturi and the friends you make will help you when the next danger comes. You'll have a year of rest, so expect your senior year to be dull, and then the signs of what you need to stop will start showing themselves."

I blinked and said "So basically you're telling me that I wasn't just brought here to defeat the Volturi." She nodded and I sighed then said "I knew there was more to it than stopping a group of vampires intent on ruling the world. Next you be saying you have a friend named life and you're both planning on incarnating to fuck me." She just smiled which didn't bode well for me then motioned at her wrist as if to say look at the time before I woke up to my alarm clock screeching.

I sighed and shut it off mentally swearing at Death for keeping things in the dark then swore at myself for letting her get away with it. I sighed and took a much needed shower to clear my head realizing I had exams to take, and so did Hermione. I walked downstairs and made breakfast as Hermione came down wearing sweats. I raised an eyebrow and said "Going to school in that?" She nodded and I just shrugged deciding she obviously didn't want to make any of the boys curious about her during an important time in their education.

We got in my car and drove to school Hermione complaining about not having her own car. I told her we'd get her one as soon as the year was over and things worked out. If she aced the exams despite not studying most of these subjects at Hogwarts then I'd let her pick out her car. If not I was just going to get her something like my focus. Though I may just give her my focus and buy myself a mustang or viper. We arrived at school and saw the Cullens arrive in Emmett's jeep, Bella arrive in her truck, and everyone else arriving. We headed to our first class then I didn't see Hermione until it was time to leave.

We met up at the car after school and drove to the Cullens because Jasper and Alice said they wanted to hang out with us after school. I'd agreed and so had Hermione. When we got there Emmett pulled me into a bear hug making my spine crack and Hermione giggled at the look on my face. I glared at her and said "Laugh it up Mione, laugh it up. I bet Alice will love to give you one of her hugs as soon as she realizes you're here." True to my words Alice came out and hugged Mione then the two of us headed inside.

We hung with the Cullens for the rest of the day till Bella arrived and dragged me off to dinner with her dad. I left my keys with Hermione since Bella said Charlie wanted me to stay the night and the rest of the day passed rather uneventfully.

The next day we repeated things although this time I rode to school with Bella instead of driving myself and Hermione. When we arrived I was tackled by Alice who said she couldn't believe I left without saying bye. I went through my classes then told everyone me and Hermione would be busy with the Quiluetes today so they all agreed we'd hang out after classes were over. They also all agreed to come to the ceremony making me an official member of the Quileute tribe. Bella was excited, so was Hermione, the Cullens much less so.

Hermione and I drove down to the Res with Bella then spent the day hanging out with Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Quil. Seth stayed close to Hermione so did Jacob. I smirked realizing both were smitten with my little bookworm roommate. I wondered what she'd say if I told her about this and realized she'd probably blow it off like she did most guys liking her. The only reason she and Ron had gotten together was because the git had coerced her into it by saying he loved her when really he just wanted to get into her nickers.

After our day with the Quileutes we headed home and crashed on the couch working on the serum. I was counting the days till the demon hunter came through town, knowing that Death had been right and Hermione and I were missing something that seemed obvious but I just couldn't tell what. We had all the potion ingredients we'd need, since I'd brought a trunk full of them with me, and I'd found substitutes for many of them here in Forks.

After the study session we went upstairs and passed out in our own rooms. I didn't even manage to strip to my boxers this time with how tired I was. I didn't dream of death anymore instead I dreamed of someone else. A girl with mysterious eyes who watched as her home burned and her people were decimated. I wondered who she was and if that's what would happen to the Quileutes if I didn't stop the Volturi.

The rest of the week passed by quickly until finally it was Saturday the day of my joining the tribe and the pack. I blinked as the day passed quickly with me being measured for my ceremonial gear. Hanging out with the boys and the girls hanging out amongst themselves, even the Cullens were there. Carlisle was talking with the elders, and the younger boys, like Jasper and Emmett, were hanging out with me and the Quileute boys. Eventually the day drew to a close and the ceremony started.

Old Quil passed a peace pipe around which we all inhaled from then breathed out. I enjoyed the feeling of the weed filling my lungs and the visions of people past filling my mind. I noticed Hermione and most of the girls didn't partake of the weed, nor did the Cullens since they didn't have to breathe but I noticed a marked effect on the boys as we continued passing it along. Eventually everyone was high off their rocker and the spirits were dancing around the fire. Slowly old Quil started chanting in the old language of his people which I realized I would have to learn as they were becoming my people, more so than the wizards had ever been.

Finally he finished and said "Now I call Harry Potter to stand before the council and the spirits. I ask him to give his reason for becoming a member of this tribe then ask for those that will stand with him as a brother." I stood up and slowly explained how I would protect the tribe with my life. I explained how I'd already negotiated an alliance between the tribe's protectors and those who would be their allies who were once their enemies known as the cold ones. Afterward all the tribe stood with me, all except Leah who whispered something to Quil who nodded and said "So you will stand as this man's brother. You will bring him honor so long as he honors the tribe. You will defend him and he will defend you. Do you accept this man as your family and choose to defend him with your lives as he would you with his?"

They all said aye and I smiled then bowed as Old Quil put the ceremonial headdress over my shoulders and onto my head then accepted me into the tribe. After that the night devolved into the older people going off to talk amongst themselves leaving the younger of us to party. I smiled and accepted everything as a part of my life then as the night ended I went home with Mione driving and crawled into bed wondering what would happen tomorrow when I had a clear head and I found out why Leah wouldn't stand with me. It was obviously something important, but I just couldn't figure out what. As I fell asleep I dreamed of the girl who watched her world burn yet again, never knowing she was getting closer every day.

**There we go, Chapter 7. While I'm working on this since I get moments where inspiration dies I've decided to start another story that some of you may have noticed. That said a few notes on this chapter, this is the longest it took me to write because I just could not decide how I wanted Herimone to act toward Harry's idea to change the vampires using Magic and Science. Yes that's write if you read all the way through Harry plans on changing the vampires, why because he feels bad for those that want a somewhat normal life. Examples Rose and Esme who both seemed to want children when you think about it. All that said I know there's going to be people who hate the idea but all I can say is "LET ME WORK IT OUT BEFORE YOU START HATING!" I know Meyers never intended for the vampires to be more than sparkly toys, but really I'm just turning them into non sparkly vampires that can reproduce, is that so bad? Some of you are probably screaming yes, well to bad *sticks out tongue* my muse and I have argued long and hard about this and she won. We will be turning some of the vampires into Immortals as Harry will see them, who are really jut like the vampires from the harry potter world and some fiction. Anyway all that said I'm out talk to you next time Later.  
>P.S. Like or Hate it I don't know what you think without your reviews. <strong>


End file.
